With Each Breath We Take
by PeaceXandXHope
Summary: Melissa and Jackson story. Its suppose to take place after they are off the island and back home. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Thinking Of Him

Okay, so this is my first story, so give me some feedback. I know the show is kinda old but I still help you all read it and hopefully like it! It's suppose to take place after they are rescued. I know this one is short but there's more to come. ENJOY:D

DISCLAIMER:And of course I do not own any of the characters.

I remember the feeling of being in his arms. I craved to kiss his lips but that would have made things way too awkward. I knew I had deep feelings for him and he said he felt the same way but going back home would change everything, wouldn't it? The island had taken so much of us and we had taken so much of it. I feared for my life every day while on the island but if it weren't for this 'adventure,' I wouldn't have truly gotten the confidence to get to know Cody Jackson, the mysterious new kid.

"Mel," Nathan said taking a seat next to me on the plane.

The plane that was taking all of us back home…to reality.

"Melissa are you okay?"

"Huh? I mean yeah I'm fine just thinking, yeah know," I shrugged as if my thoughts weren't very important.

"Your thinking about him," he nodded his head to the seats in front of us where Jackson sat "aren't you?"

"N-"

I was about to say no but he just stopped me.

"Mel, don't lie to me were best friends. You're worried about him. About what's going to happen to him and his probation violation. About what's going to happen with your guys relationship," he wasn't questioning he was stating the facts.

I nodded and looked at my hands feeling myself tear up.

"Mel, I don't know what exactly is going to happen but I promise you that I'm going to be there for you," he squeezed my hand softly, signaling his support.

He walked two seats in front of me giving Daley a quick kiss on the cheek and taking a seat beside her.

I smiled at the two lovebirds.

At the Airport

I saw my parents and ran to them and the others did the same. I couldn't believe how much I missed them. I hugged my parents and my sister Kaytlin. The reunion was full of emotions and you could see news cameras outside trying to take pictures.

"Melissa, we missed you so much. Lets go home," my mom smiled sweetly.

"Okay," I turned around "let me just say bye to- "

I couldn't finish my sentence because in the corner of the room I could see Jackson being put cuffs on and led away from the reunion.

"Wait, no," I whispered to myself not having the voice to yell.

Hope you enjoyed plz review. Peace!


	2. She's Excited And He's A Nervous Wreck

Here's The 2nd chapter! Enjoy**  
><strong>

**Melissa's P.O.V**

It had been a month since we had arrived. We all began to settle into our regular routines.

Daley resumed her position as class president with Nathan beside her as vice class president and caring boyfriend.

Taylor had gone back to shopping till her credit card reached its limits but whenever she sees me she smiles instead of ignoring me.

Eric. Well he's just Eric. Still the funny guy and still following Taylor like a lost puppy.

Lex is still a genius and even started writing a story about the time we spent on the island and all the gadgets he had invented.

Abby, Ian and Jory worked hard just like the rest of us to catch up with schoolwork.

And I have been occupied with school and being on the winter formal committee. Let me just say it consumes most of my time.

Then there's Jackson…

We hadn't really heard from since we got back. Nathan's father keeps trying to pull some strings since he's the district attorney and all but we don't know much.

"Melissa!" Nathan yelled as he ran towards me during lunch.

"What? What's wrong," I said putting the paintbrush that I was using to make the dance posters down.

"Mel, you wont believe it?" he smiled.

I looked at him curiously.

All of a sudden Daley came over "did you tell her about Jackson."

"I was just about to tell her but it was going to be a surprise," Nathan said sad that his surprise had been crushed.

"Oh, sorry," Daley said sheepishly.

"So, what's wrong with Jackson?"

I thought about the worst scenarios. Like maybe their keeping him locked up. Maybe he got hurt. Maybe they're shipping him away to another foster home? Mayb-

"He's coming back to school," Nathan said interrupting the rant I was having in my head.

I stood there in shock. Speechless.

"Are you okay?" Daley asked. "I thought this would have made you jump with joy."

"I am happy. I just can't believe it's true," I felt a smile appear on my face.

"My father was able to get him out of jail because he told the judge that he saw no reason to keep him locked up. When he has done nothing wrong and he needed to return to school because it was his senior year and he was falling behind. The judge agreed and sent him back with his foster mom just last night," Nathan explained quickly.

It was so much information to take in.

Eric came over "is it true that the chief is coming back?"

"Yup," Nathan said, "supposedly he should be back in school next week."

"No way! You must be happy huh?" Eric nudged me.

I smiled shyly to myself. And since we got back I have never been truly as happy as I was at this moment.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

It felt great being back home. I lay inside my sheets and blankets and sunk into the warmth. I still remember the cold, lonely, and depressing nights I passed in jail. I was going back to school in two days. I was excited to just get back to regular life but I was nervous for one reason.

**Melissa.**

We hadn't spoken since our return. I missed her so much. I loved how she cared about me even before and after she learned about my past. And the way she just has a natural act for being kind. I was the tough guy but she made me feel so vulnerable. I didn't want to go to school and make things totally awkward by being like 'hey I like you want to be my girlfriend.' How lame would I be?

I wouldn't be surprised if she were mad at me for not calling her or something. But there really wasn't anytime in jail to worry about girls and relationships because it was crucial you watch your back.

I talked to Nathan today and he said that Mel was totally happy to hear I was coming back. But then again he could have just said that to keep me happy.

I didn't even know what I was going to say to Mel when I saw her?

Great I sound like a dorky guy who rehearses what he's going to say to a girl in front of the mirror. What happened to the confidant carefree me? I had become a nervous wreck!


	3. Lock Up My Feelings & Throw Away The Key

3rd Chapter! Hope you like :)

**Melissa's P.O.V**

It was the next week. In fact it was Wednesday already. I was starting to think that I had gotten excited about Jackson's return too early. I finished up my math homework and put my book in my locker.

"Hey you are helping put up the posters right?" Daley and Abby came up to me.

"Sure, lets put the big one up first," we walked off to our duty.

"Okay a little higher on your side Abby," I told her as I looked up directing them.

"Daley start taping the poster on your side," I told her but she just looked down wide-eyed.

"Hey can you hear me?" I asked.

"Uhm," she said pointing her finger behind me.

"What is it now?"

"Look behind you," Abby added.

"Seriously, we don't have time to for anything or anyone we still have more posters to put up," I said trying to sound harsh. I didn't enjoy bossing people around. Maybe I should have let Daley be down here and ordering.

"You don't even have time for me, Mel," I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I knew that voice, it was too familiar for me to ever forget.

I slowly turned and saw Jackson with a little smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

I missed that smirk. I missed him.

"Jackson," I whispered unable to organize my feelings and say something at the same time.

I couldn't hold back, I just had to.

I ran over to him and hugged him. He dropped his backpack and wrapped his strong arms around me. I could feel tears streaming down my face. They weren't sad tears they were full of joy. I don't know how Jackson managed to leave me so empty hearted when he was gone and just with two seconds of his presence he made my heart feel whole once again.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I hugged her tight trying to make sure I didn't squish her. I was just so ecstatic to see Mel again. She looked so pretty in her jean skirt and purple blouse. Her hair smelt like strawberry watermelon and her hug felt great.

I felt something wet on my shirt.

I moved back a little and saw that she was crying.

I moved my hand to wipe away her tears "do I really make you feel that awful?"

I wanted to lighten things up with a joke.

She smacked my arm lightly and giggled "don't you dare say that Cody Jackson."

"Just because I told you my full name doesn't me I need you to call me that. You sound like my foster mom," I whispered.

"Then don't make me have to use it," she grinned.

A little cough came from the back it was Daley.

Melissa blushed a bit realizing we were still hugging and let go of me.

"Hi Daley. Long time no see," I said and she walked over and gave me a quick hug.

"Oh thanks for leaving me to hold up the fort," Abby said trying to hold up the poster.

"Sorry," Daley rushed back and helped her.

"Hey do you mind if we talk for awhile?" I asked Melissa.

"I'd like to but I need to help get these posters up," Melissa said pointing to the stack of posters beside her.

"Mel go you guys have a lot of catching up to do," Daley smiled playfully.

"Yeah we'll just call Nathan and Jory to come help," Abby agreed.

"You sure because its my respon-" Melissa tried to say but Abby interrupted her.

"Jackson take her now before she starts a speech about how she can't ignore her responsibilities and let us down and everything in between," Abby laughed.

I grabbed Mel's arm "you heard them."

She looked at me and smiled sweetly.

She grabbed her bag and we began to walk down the hallway.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

As we walked it was silent, it's funny how we didn't have to say much but we knew exactly what the other was feeling…happiness.

We found a table to sit at. Jackson took a seat in front of me. His bluish gray eyes stared at me making me feel nervous.

"So what's going to happen," I finally spoke.

"Well the judge said that as long as my grades stay up and I don't get into any trouble then I wont have to go back to jail," he said rubbing his arm.

"That's good. But I meant what's going to happen with us," I looked down nervously.

Either he'd say he's come to his senses and doesn't have any feelings for me or he'd say he just wants to stay friends.

He sighed looking around seeming unsure of what to say. Great he was trying to think of a way to let me down easily.

He looked back at me "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Oh, okay," I gulped.

He probably didn't have the guts to just flat out tell me that he wants nothing to do with me.

"Mel I know for sure tha-"

I stopped him from continuing "Look Jackson you don't have to give me an explanation. I think its best that you just settle back into school and we'll see how things go. Deal?"

**Jackson's P.O.V**

She wasn't angry or sad she was just straightforward.

And for once instead of me saying it she was the one to say "we'll see."

I wanted to tell her that one thing I knew for sure was that I still had feelings for her, even stronger feelings than before. But I kept my mouth shut. Maybe she just didn't want a relationship right now? Or maybe she just didn't want me.

"Uh yeah that makes sense," I tried to sound sure of myself, "it's a deal."

But it made absolutely no sense.

It had been about two weeks since I had come back to school. Things were running rather smoothly but it was so hard to catch up. Nathan helped me with math, his strong point. Daley helped me with science. Eric would help me too but sadly there's no comedy class.

Then there was Mel.

She's helping me with English.

"Come on Jackson, what do you think the poet is trying to say," she said for the tenth thousand time.

"I don't know Mel," I sighed and lay down on my carpet floor in my room.

I was so exhausted all I wanted was a cheeseburger and some fries.

"Can we please go get something to eat," I begged.

"Jackson, just answer this last question in the book and you can go get something to eat," she said moving next to me on the carpet.

"Ugh do I have to," I grunted.

"Cody Jackson you are such a baby," she said while laughing.

"What did I say about calling me that," I looked up at her my eyebrow raised.

"And what did I say about not making me use it," she said cleverly.

There was a knock at the door than Elaine came in with some snacks.

"I thought you guys might be," I ran over and grabbed the bag of chips in her hands "hungry."

"Thanks. Someone was depriving me from food," I eyed Melissa.

Elaine laughed, "You kids are funny."

"Do you know what time it is?" Melissa asked.

Elaine looked at her watched "it's 7:30."

"Oh my god," she rushed picking up her stuff "I have to go my parents are going to kill me."

"Do you need a ride home?" Elaine asked her.

"Yeah, that would be great," she said picking up the last few sheets of papers.

"Cody take my car and take Melissa home," Elaine handed me her keys.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," I said helping Mel with her books.

As we drove over to Melissa it was pretty quite with a few words said along the way.

"All right were here," I looked at the perfect white picked fence type of house.

"Thanks for the ride Jackson," she said.

I rushed out so I could open her door for her but she had already gotten out.

"You just never let me be a gentleman do you?" I joked.

She let out a little laugh "I'll let you walk me to my door how about that?"

I nod and we walk to the front door.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," she says while searching for her house key.

"Yeah. Are we studying again tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said finding her keys.

"Cool, but this time were stopping to get some food before we start studying because then you deprive me from food," I said.

She just laughed.

"Hey, it's true. I think the jail fed me more," I joked.

"Oh, okay now you are over exaggerating," she opened the front door.

"I'll talk to you later Mel," I waved goodbye though I really wanted to hug her.

"Bye, Jackson," she walked inside shutting the door behind her.

I walked back to the car and drove home. Thinking about Melissa the entire way there.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some reviews. **


	4. Feeling Admiration

****Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!

**Jackson's P.O.V  
><strong>

I walked in the hallways after school in search for Melissa but came in contact with Eric.

"What's up Chief?" He stopped me in my tracks.

"Nothing much just looking for Melissa," I looked around.

He chuckled lightly.

"What are you laughing about," I narrowed my stare at him.

"Dude, you both are so obsessed with each other. I start talking to Melissa and not even mid-way through my greeting she asks 'have you seen Jackson.' And now you are asking for her," he let out a loud sigh "since you guys cant be away from each other for longer than a minute. Do us all a favor and get tracking devices for each other."

Melissa was asking about me? Could we really not be apart from each other? Well I'm damn sure I can't live without her. I could feel myself get a bit embarrassed. Was I really obsessed?

"That's very funny coming from you," I said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you follow Taylor and do anything for her expecting her to automatically like you because of it. But bro its about what's in here," I pointed to my head "and here," I pointed to my heart."

He faked sniffled "Very touching Chief. But its easy for you to say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's easy for you to say that because without knowing it you reel women in like a Venus flytrap, with your deep voice and mysterious bad boy persona," he said.

I wish people would stop calling me a bad boy! Was I really one? God, I gotta stop having conversations with myself in my head, I'm starting to worry.

"Look Eric just chill. Stop trying so hard," I patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

"Easy for him to say he's always calm!" I heard Eric say.

I rolled my eyes and as I did I saw Melissa standing by a table talking to Daley.

As I got closer I realized that it was something about the dance. Daley saw me and was about to say something but I put my finger to my lips and she nodded keeping quiet.

"Who are you nodding at," Mel said about to turn.

"No one," Daley spoke up quickly stopping Melissa from turning around.

I tiptoed over and once I got closer I grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "BOO!"

She jumped and stepped away from me.

She grabbed the newspaper that was sitting on the table and rolled it up.

"You have better run Cody Jackson," she held the rolled up newspaper up.

Daley laughed "Good luck Jackson."

"Thanks," I said right before quickly dashing off.

"Just wait till I get a hold of you, your going to wish you weren't conscious," she rushed behind me.

I ran to the back of the school. I was hoping she was getting tired but when I looked back she was right there. Then I tripped. Yup, I tripped! On a freaking twig. Not even a branch or log but a twig. Wow could I have looked anymore stupid? Please don't answer that.

**Melissa's P.O.V  
><strong>

I giggled when Jackson tripped. And erupted with laughter as I saw what Jackson tripped over. A twig! Wow great coordination!

He turned on his back and looked up at me.

"Are you going to just lay there?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he said his little blue grayish eyes sparkling as the sun hit them.

I kneeled down next to him and hit him with the newspaper on his chest.

He grabbed his chest, "Geez Mel! It was just a joke, I just wanted to scare you a bit don't need to get all violent with me."

"Sorry," I said and lay next to him.

I stared at the sky feeling at ease.

"What are you thinking about," I saw him take a glance at me but I kept my eyes on the sky.

The truth, I was thinking about him. How I'd like to lay here in his arms. Place my ear against his chest and hear his heart beat. I wanted him to love me. But I for sure wasn't going to tell him that.

I looked at him and our eyes stayed in a lock for a few minutes.

I blinked and looked away "uhm I was just thinking about random stuff."

He stood up and extended his hand down to me "come on let's go we got some studying to do."

"Your right," I grabbed his hand and stood up "oh I forgot to tell you that my mom wanted my to ask you if we could study at my house because she needs me to watch over Kaytlin."

"Sure. I remember you told me about her when we were on the island she's your sister right?"

"Yeah, we should get going though because I need to pick her up at her friend's house," I said walking towards the parking lot.

Jackson followed and we drove to get Kaytlin.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

We were in a pretty fancy gated parked near a brown house with fake grass on the front lawn.

"Here she comes," Melissa said pointing at the gate where a little girl with her black hair in pigtails came out.

She waved at Mel and got in the car. She looked about eight or so.

"Oooh who are you?" she poked her head in the middle and looked at me with her brown eyes.

"Kaytlin this is my friend Jackson. Jackson this is my sister Kaytlin," Melissa made introductions.

I was about to say hi when she smiled at me and said "so you're the boy who Melissa cant stop writing about in her journal." she lowered her voice "See whenever she's not home I read her journal. Ya know she thinks your eyes are uhm what did she say…oh yeah that your eyes are cute."

She turned her head to Mel who was shrinking in her seat "I agree with you Melissa and he has a nice smile too."

I smirked "wow Mel I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"Ugh," she groaned covering her face in embarrassment "Kaytlin remind me to choke you later. Now sit down were going home."

"She always gets really moody. Anyways nice to meet ya Jackson," she sat down in her seat innocently. Not even realizing that extremity of what she had just said.

I smiled to myself. I can't deny it I was kind of feeling a little admired.

**I hope you enjoyed! I really would like to know if you all like it so I can continue writing. Come on give me some feedback so I can improve the story. Peace! :]**


	5. Just Tell Her Or You'll Regret It!

Chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Hey Mel," Nathan called me over to the lunch table where him and the rest of the group sat.

Jackson turned to look at me. I smiled weakly. I was still embarrassed from when my little sister had said to him about me liking his eyes and even worse he must think obsessed about him because I write about him in my journal.

I took a seat as far away from Jackson as possible.

Daley noticed and looked at me strangely. I mouthed 'I'll tell you later,' and she nodded.

"So Mel are you going to the winter formal?" Nathan asked.

Oh, he just had to ask that, didn't he?

"Probably not," I picked at my lasagna with my fork.

"What! You've got to, you've been working on organizing the dance for months and your not even going to enjoy it or see it all come together?" Daley said.

"Is it because you don't have a date? Because if that's the case I can hook you up with one of the guys on the football team," Nathan suggested.

"No, no Nathan don't do that," I shook my head.

"It's okay I'm sure one of them doesn't have a date. Look there's Tanner, I'll ask him," I tried to stop him but he ignored me and went to the lunch table behind us.

"Hey Tanner, got a date for the dance yet," Nathan asked him.

"Bro, I'm sorry you're not my type," he chuckled jokingly.

Nathan laughed "nah dude it's just you know Mel right?"

Tanner took a pause "oh yeah Melissa. What about her?"

"She doesn't have a date but she's my best friend and I want her to go to the dance," Nathan explained.

"I'd go with her but I got a date already. But I'll spread the word with the rest of the guys," Tanner said.

Back at our table I was smacking my forehead in embarrassment "Nathan is so not helping!"

"I'm sorry Mel he's just trying to help," Daley tried to calm me down.

"Oh yeah helping me by telling all his sport buddies that I'm looking for a date and he's making sound desperate in the process," I walked off but not before noticing Jackson with a very pissed off face. Why?

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I stayed sitting at the table after Melissa walked off.

I was so pissed! Why did Nathan have to play Cupid? How about if a guy does ask Melissa to the dance? Then I'll have to deal with seeing her with another guy.

"Why did you have to do that?" I spoke harshly at Nathan.

"Look I was just trying to do something nice for Mel and," he paused and smiled "oh I know why your mad. It's cuz you can't see Mel with another guy other than you."

How in the world did he figure that out?

"That's not true," I looked at him angrily.

"Oh it is beyond true. Jackson come on step up to the plate and ask her already if not someone else will. Don't throw your anger on Nathan because you don't have the guts to ask her to the dance," Daley spoke up.

I clenched my jaw and got up.

Eric grabbed my arm "Bro seriously just ask Melissa to the dance because when you see her dancing with another guy you are going to want to punch yourself for not."

I pulled my arm from his grasp "Don't call me bro and don't touch me," I stared him down and stalked away.

They all are really getting on my nerves. But I know they all are right and I hate that.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

It was two weeks till the dance and two days since Nathan put me on the market as single and looking for a date for the dance. Just peachy!

"So have you and Jackson been talking since your sister spilled the beans?" Daley asked curiously after I finished telling her what had happened with the whole sister telling the guy of my dreams that I write about him in my journal.

"Yeah but not much. Things are awkward," I continued to write my essay.

"Mel you aren't stupid or blind so why cant you see that you both are in love with each other?" she spoke up.

"I don't understand anything anymore," I sighed "let's just drop the whole Jackson and I are in denial about our so called love for each other when we all know that this is a one way love thing and I'm the stupid one that is still in love in the hopes that one day the universe turns direction therefore changing my luck."

I slammed my head on the textbook in front of me.

I could hear Daley exhale loudly and go back to work.

A minute later she spoke "Mel."

"Daley can't you just let me sulk over my pathetic love life," I mumbled keeping my head on the textbook.

"I have a feeling your love life isn't going to be so pathetic anymore," she said.

"Huh?" I asked baffled.

"Let's just say the universe has turned direction."

I could almost sense her smile while she said that.

I looked up and suddenly a bouquet of roses appeared in front of my face.

I turned around and saw a guy. He looked familiar. I saw his letterman jacket and remembered him from my Physics class.

"Hi Melissa," he smiled giving me the roses.

"Thanks Tyler," I grabbed the roses in caution still wondering what in all that is life was he doing here.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here," he said.

"You read my mind," I smiled and he smirked.

Wow that was kinda cute. Ugh Mel get over yourself he must have hit his head somewhere, that's the best conclusion I could come up with for why the most popular baseball player was doing giving me roses.

"Well Tanner was telling the guys that you were looking for a date," he said and was about to continue but I stopped him.

"Gosh, I must really sound desperate and pathetic. Look Nathan was the one who caused all this chaos because he wants me to go to the dance," I explained.

"Well I'm glad he did," Tyler smiled sweetly.

"I don't follow."

"Melissa I've been wanting to ask you to the winter formal and I was but then that Jackson guy came back to school and it's like you went all gaga over him. So I thought I had no hope," he let out a little laugh "wow I sound pathetic!"

Did he just say he wanted to ask me out? Okay when did the universe turn and why wasn't I warned?

"No your not pathetic Tyler. Plus, nothing is going on between Jackson and Melissa," Daley piped in.

"Is that true you aren't dating Jackson or anything?" he looked hopeful at me.

I didn't know what to say. I like Jackson but he doesn't seem to have the same feelings for me. So maybe I shouldn't waste my time?

I gulped "yeah it's true. I'm not dating Jackson."

His face lit up "oh, well in that case would you like to go to the winter formal with me?"

I looked at Daley who gave me a 'you better say yes if not I'll hurt you' stare. I looked back at Tyler who fidgeted with anticipation.

I'm done waiting for Jackson. Maybe this is just the day I give up any hope that I had that Jackson and I could be more than friends.

"I'd love to go with you."

But I still love Jackson.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

Eric, Nathan, Ian, and I were sitting in the library working on some tedious project for history.

We looked just about lifeless as we thought about what the next slide for our power point was going to be. Though to others I'm sure we looked like we were taking a quick nap.

We all shot up our heads as we saw Daley rushing in.

"Nathan," she said trying to calm her breathing down.

"Day what's wrong?" Nathan got up concerned about his girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing bad. You wont believe it Tyler, you know Tyler right?"

"Tyler Thompson, the baseball player. Yeah what about him?"

Who's Tyler? Oh wait he's also in my history class no wonder his name sounded familiar.

"He just asked Melissa to the dance!" Daley grinned ear to ear.

"Wait our Melissa got asked out by the greatest and most popular player on the baseball team?" Eric asked shocked.

"Yes. And he was so sweet about it. He brought her roses and he was…so sweet!" Daley spoke cheerfully.

At that moment I could feel my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe it.

"Wow, that's awesome! Was Melissa happy?" Ian asked.

Daley nodded quickly "she seemed shocked but she was so happy!"

"That's great, I guess my advertising did help," Nathan said.

I almost thought he was going to give himself a pat on the back.

"Oh I almost forgot. Tyler also said that he wanted to ask her to the dance for like a month. Did you know he liked her?" Daley looked at Nathan.

Tyler likes Melissa, MY Melissa!

"No, but that explains why he kept asking me if Mel was at school every day for the past month. I'm so happy for Mel," Nathan glowed.

I wanted to punch something so badly. I wanted to punch Tyler to a pulp.

"Jackson?" Daley looked at me with curiosity.

"What," I spoke bitterly.

I didn't want to sound upset but what would you have done if the girl you liked and possibly love for a while was now going to dance with another guy?

"Are you okay? You look like you are about to break that pencil in your hand," she looked at me.

I hadn't even noticed I was clenching a pencil in my fist.

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm going home now," I walked away without another word.

**General P.O.V**

Jackson walked away angrily just like everyone knew he would.

Things were silent until Eric spoke "He knew this was going to happen sooner than later."

Nathan nodded in agreement "I'm sorry but he's so stupid he had so many chances to make something happen between him and Mel but yet no he rather not admit his feelings."

"I bet he regrets it all," Daley said "and he better not ruin things with Tyler and Melissa."

Everyone fell back to silence. Lost in their thoughts and opinions.

**I really do hope you all are enjoying this story. If you'd like to leave a comment on your opinions (good and bad) about the story feel welcome to. And if not just continue to read I've got great plans for this story. Peace!  
><strong>


	6. On The Search

Chapter 6. Enjoy!

**Melissa's**** P.O.V**

I sat in the school courtyard attempting to concentrate on some flyers for the Winter Formal.

But I couldn't. Jackson hadn't been at school for three days and I was starting to worry.

I stood up and walked away to my locker.

"Hey Daley can you do me a favor?" I said as I quickly opened my locker.

"What is it? Why are you in such a rush?" She asked walking over to me.

"I need you to cover for me in 6th period okay," I threw all my things in my locker.

"Okay. Just one question where in the world are you going that it can't wait till the end of the day? You do know what you're going to do is called ditching, right?"

Did she really think I was that stupid? Of course I knew what it was.

I slammed my locker door shut and looked at her "Day, Jackson hasn't been here for three days I need to see if he's okay."

"So you're going to ditch for Jackson?" She looked at me wide-eyed "How about Tyler weren't we going to have a double date today after school?"

"We'll have to reschedule," I grabbed my car keys from my bag.

"And what am I suppose to say to Tyler? That his date is ditching school to go talk to another guy?" Daley asked sarcastically.

"You're smart you figure it out," I walked off bumping into Nathan.

He smiled and grabbing my arm "Hey Mel how's it been?"

"Oh hi Nathan. I'm sorry but I have to go I'm in a hurry," I got out of his grasp.

"Wait your leaving school?" He looked at me as I walked down the hallway.

I just waved and walked to the parking lot.

Nathan stood there stunned and spoke to himself "where is she off to?"

Daley came from behind and said, "She's going to go find Jackson."

Nathan smiled "I knew she couldn't keep away from him for long."

"You find this funny don't you?" Daley looked at him.

"No I don't but Day she's in love with him. Did you actually think she could get over Jackson just because of Tyler?" Nathan asked.

"I just don't want her to get her feelings hurt," Daley said resting her head on Nathan shoulder.

I got into my car and sat there without moving

I couldn't believe I was doing this? Me, Melissa Wu, good girl was ditching school for a guy for the very first time. Is this wrong?

I turned on the car feeling acceleration from the rebellious thing I was doing.

No it's not wrong.

About half an hour later I arrived at Jackson's house.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

I rang it one more time and Elaine came to the door.

Her eyes looked puffy and she had a tissue in her hand.

"Hi Melissa, what are you doing here?" she smiled using the tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Elaine what's wrong?" I looked at her.

"Honey Jackson he," she couldn't continue and cried.

"Elaine what's wrong with Jackson?" I grabbed her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Jackson…he," she looked at me with tear-filled eyes "he ran away."

I felt like the air had been punched out of me. I stood frozen.

"Mel, are you okay?" Elaine took a hold of me.

"Are you sure?" I managed to speak.

She let me in and closed the door behind her. Took a seat on the couch and looked around the room.

"He came in angrily Monday after school and rushed to his room. I followed him up to talk to him and I saw him put some clothes into his backpack. I asked him what he was doing and he just ignored me. He walked out his room and headed to front door. I asked him where he was going and he said "it's funny how you think you know someone and you think they love you and they say their going to be there for you and with one breath they are out of your life and in love with someone else," he gave me a hug and said he was sorry but he couldn't be here anymore and then left," she broke down into tears.

I closed my eyes so mad at myself. I had hurt Jackson. And now he's gone.

I rushed up to his room and looked around, it was empty. I don't know why I came up here; I guess I was just hoping that he'd be sitting on his bed playing his guitar. But he wasn't. I sat on his bed where his guitar laid. On his bedside table there was a picture of him and I. Taken by Nathan during the week that Jackson had come back to school. We were smiling. We were happy. We were one. And now were nothing.

I saw his gray sweater dangling from the side of the bed. He must have forgot it.

I grabbed it and hugged it as I cried.

I took it and walked down the stairs and found Elaine in the kitchen making some tea.

"Where would he go?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe back to his old neighborhood or god forbid his old friends," she sniffled.

"I'm going to go look for him," I walked to the front door.

"Melissa it isn't safe. It's extremely dangerous in that neighborhood," Elaine tried to stop me.

"I'm sorry Elaine but I can't just sit here and do nothing. He could be in danger. Please I need to go," silent tears slid down my cheeks.

"Okay Melissa but you must call me to let me know your okay," Elaine gave me a tight motherly hug "you know he told me he loves you and I can see why. You care."

He loves me? I felt more like a jerk now. Why did I ever say yes to Tyler?

I smiled and walked to my car. I put on Jackson's sweater on feeling a sudden hope.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"You have to go back," Big Jay handed me a coke.

"No I can't," I grabbed the coke.

"Jackson you can't run from your problems. Have I not taught you anything?" Big Jay laughed.

"I know Jay but I just can't go back this time. There's no one to go back to anymore," I sighed.

"How about Elaine? And that one girl you were telling me about?" he questioned.

"That one girl is named Melissa but like it matters when she already found someone better for her," I clenched my jaw as I imagined Mel and Tyler walking down the hallways holding hands.

"Come on bro I bet things aren't the way you think they are."

"Oh, but they are," I stood from the chair.

"It's obvious your upset. Why don't you help me fix a car so you can calm down?" he asked.

"So does that mean your letting me stay?" I raised my eyebrow.

He chuckled "Only for today but Jackson you're going to have to face your problems sooner or later."

I knew I did but right now I needed to forget about Melissa.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I was driving in the old neighborhood that Jackson used to live in. I wasn't going to lie was a bit scared. Every corner I turned I saw guys smoking and drinking. Someone had even stopped me and offered me drugs. I drove away so fast I thought I was going to crash into something. It was starting to get dark and light rain glazed my front shield. I saw a group of guys walking and noticed one of them looked like Jackson. I stopped the car making a screeching sound and rushed out.

I grabbed the guys shoulder "Jackson?"

He turned and I wanted to slap myself it wasn't Jackson, not even close. I was totally losing it. I was going to leave but one of the other guy grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh you can't be leaving yet cutie," he looked me up and down.

"Nice legs," the one I thought was Jackson winked at me.

And this is the day I decide to wear a skirt. Just great!

I tried to walk off but the guy just grabbed me roughly.

"You aren't going anywhere darling," his alcoholic breath made me want to puke.

"Let me go," I spoke angrily.

They all laughed at me and slammed me against a gate.

I closed my eyes as I hit against it.

"Come on baby don't get all angry with me," he got close to me and ran his filthy hand against my leg.

I wanted to scream so loudly but I couldn't I was scared to death.

His hand went further up my leg.

Damit, where is Superman when you need him?

His hand was about to go up my skirt but then came a voice.

"Get your hands off of her," the guys turned and faced the person who spoke not letting me go "NOW!"

I moved to see who it was and I felt at loss of breath it was Jackson!

Not exactly Superman but I'll take it.

The guy holding me just laughed, "Just mind your own business boy!"

"Let her go!" he clenched his fist.

The guy threw towards the other guy so they could hold me.

Jackson punched the guy in the face catching him off guard.

"That's it!" the guy yelled and punched Jackson in the stomach.

I gasped and the guy's crew laughed.

Jackson held his stomach and out of nowhere slammed the guy into the same gate I got slammed into and put both of his hands around his neck.

The guy began to choke. He tried to punch Jackson but was unsuccessful.

Jackson tightened his grip.

"Stop," the guy tried to say.

"Well than tell your friends to let go of her!"

The guy signaled to his crew and they let go of me.

"Now stop," the guy choked.

He let go of him and pushed him into the gate.

I just stood there in amazement.

"Come on," Jackson said grabbing my arm.

"But my car," I said.

Jackson looked back at my car and nodded.

He grabbed my hand and helped me into the passenger seat.

He ran in the rain over to the driver side and drove off.

It was quiet as he drove. I gulped and looked at him silently. I was relieved that he was okay.

Now what?

**Hope you enjoyed. Peace and Love :)**


	7. Don't Underestimate Me Cody Jackson

Chapter 7!

**Jackson's P.O.V**

From the corner of my eye I could see Melissa staring at me. She had two little cut near her cheek. I believe this happened.

We arrived at Big Jay's garage. I got out of the car to help Melissa.

"Where are we?" she asked me as I opened the door for her.

"Jackson where were you," Big Jay walked over to me and then saw Melissa "whoa is she okay?"

"Yeah just a few cuts. Stupid guys on the corner had her," I explained "Come on Mel."

She got out of the car reluctantly.

"Wait this is Melissa?" Big Jay asked curiously.

"You know who I am?" Melissa looked at the guy then at me.

"Jackson here had told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you even though under bad circumstances," Big Jay smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," Melissa smiled sweetly.

"Jackson take her into my office. There's a first aid kit in my drawer for her cuts," Big Jay said "I'll be right in."

I began to walk and Melissa followed.

"Sit on the chair while I find the kit," I told her and she took a seat.

I found it and walked over to Melissa. I kneeled down and began to wipe the cuts with an alcohol wipe. She winced and moved back.

"I'm sorry," I said and threw the wipe away.

"It's okay," she whispered.

I threw away the wipe grabbed some small bandages and put two on her face and one on her arm.

"Thanks Jackson," she smiled grateful "for saving me."

I nodded and got up. I couldn't look at her. It was fault she had gotten hurt.

"Hey guys, here's some tea for the lady and a coke for you Jackson," he gave us each our drinks.

"Thank you," Melissa said taking a sip of her tea.

"No problem. Well I have to finish fixing the car," Big Jay said.

"Do you want me to help," I pleaded. Not wanting to be alone with Mel.

"No you stay here, I have a feeling you guys have a lot to talk about," he smiled and walked away.

I turned and Melissa turned away from me.

I so was not ready to face her but thanks to Jay I had to.

I took a seat on top of the desk.

"Why Jackson?" she looked up at me.

"Why what?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes "Why did you run away? Elaine is so worried about you."

"So she told you," I nodded my head.

"Look Jackson I don't know what is going on with you but you do not just run away. I was so worried about you," she looked like she was going to cry.

"It's a surprise you even have time to worry about me," I spoke bitterly.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me innocently.

"Well don't you have a boyfriend to worry about now? Daley told us you were going to the dance with Tyler," I said raising my voice.

"He isn't my boyfriend," she said.

"Could have fooled me!" I stood up.

"Jackson what is your problem?" She walked over to me.

"My problem? Come on Mel I thought we had something special. And now you're with this other guy?" I looked back at her.

She looked taken aback "Don't you dare turn this on me!"

I couldn't believe she had just yelled at me. She was always the calm and anti-anger type of person.

"Melissa, I just can't believe you chose him over me! But I can see why he's perfect and I'm just full of problems aren't I?" I retorted.

She looked like she wanted to cry but just shook it off.

"Jackson call me when you're thinking clearly because it's obvious that you aren't thinking straight and I really don't want either one of us to get hurt by misdirected words," she walked out of the office and I ran after her.

"Where are you going Melissa?" Big Jay asked her.

"Thanks for everything but I'm sorry I can't stay here," she stormed off and walked to her car and drove off.

I slammed my fist against a wall. I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?

She wanted to help me and I yelled at her.

"Jackson calm down," Big Jay patted my back.

"I just screwed up big time didn't I?" I looked down at the floor.

"By the looks of it you have," Big Jay said.

"I give up! Girls are so confusing!" I spoke aggravated.

"But you love her don't you?" Big Jay said making eye contact.

"Is it obvious?" I laughed.

"Beyond obvious. Cody, go talk to her make things better. Don't lose the best thing that has happened to you. Take my truck," he threw me the keys.

I looked at the keys in my hand not really wanting to go.

"Stop hiding your feeling son. Just tell her how you feel," Big Jay pushed me towards to the truck

"Thanks," I got in and drove off.

I was really afraid of what I was going to tell Melissa but I had to.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I can't believe him? Seriously!

I go over to bring him back and he just chooses to yell at me! I sighed and lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and sighed in disbelief of all the events that had unraveled today.

I closed my eyes and a second later I heard a noise. I ignored it and continued with my resting. The noise got louder and then a knock. My eyes flung open and I sat up and looked at my door. I heard the knock again and it wasn't coming from the door. I stood up looked at the window and opened the curtains. I jumped back as I saw Jackson. He looked like he was shaking maybe it's 'cuz its freezing and raining outside.

I opened the window "What in the world are you doing here shouldn't be off with Big Jay?"

"Can I come in?" he whispered "please."

I couldn't say no to him.

I moved away from the window and walked to my bed.

He closed the window and the curtains.

When he turned around I threw him a blanket.

"What's this?" he looked at it as if it were a foreign object.

"You look like your freezing just use it," I sat on the side of my bed.

"Thanks. I guess you like me sweater," he smiled at me.

I looked down and noticed I was still wearing his sweater.

"What are you doing here," I looked up at him seriously.

"We need to talk," he said simply.

"I know that but are you calm enough to have a civil conversation without barbaric things being said?"

"Yeah, I am," he nodded sheepishly.

I looked at him as for waiting for his words.

"I didn't mean to go off on you this afternoon," he said.

"Oh, believe me I know you didn't mean it. I just don't understand why you still did?" I looked down at the floor.

"Mel," he said as he kneeled down in front of me putting his hands on my knees. I shivered; his touch always had an affect on me. "I am so sorry. You want the truth?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Absolutely," I answered.

"I don't know what came over me but when I found out that you were going to the dance with Tyler I lost it. I ran away because I feared if I stayed here things would get worse and I really didn't want to see you making out with him," his right hand turned into a ball of fist "You don't know how bad I wanted to punch the living daylights out of Tyler he was taking the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wanted to be happy for you but I am so angry because…"

He remained unable to continue. He looked at down lost in thoughts.

"Because why Jackson?" I put a hand over his hand that was in a fist.

"Mel, I want to tell you but I'm no sure if it's the right moment. I don't know if I'm ready for this…" he looked at me for a second then looked away quickly.

I was worried now "Jackson, I'm your best friend you can trust me."

He sighed loudly and continued, "Because I am jealous. I am green with envy. Why does he get to take you to the dance? I don't exactly fancy dancing but I'd go for you. You're the only girl who could ever make me go to a dance."

I could feel myself blushing.

"Damit Mel, can't you see I like you," he stood up and walked to the other side of the room "No, I don't like you. I love you. Every moment we spend together I feel excited and happy. When you tell me your going to come over or you want to hang out I cant help but feel this weird bubbly feeling. I want you to love me but when you said you just wanted to see what would happen I assumed you didn't want a relationship with me. But geez Mel I am so beyond in love with you, it's frustrating!"

He paced himself in the little space of room he had reserved for himself.

I was shocked. Cody Jackson actually spoke of his feeling aloud? And above all he loves me?

I walked over to him and put my arms on his shoulders so he would stop moving around.

He stopped and stared at me.

"I didn't know I was so frustrating?" I smiled jokingly.

He chucked "you have no clue."

"Can I tell you secret?" I looked at him sweetly.

"Of course," he looked down at me with his brilliant colored eyes.

I signaled him to bend down a bit.

He did so and I put my arms around his neck and stared at him for a while. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on me.

I moved my mouth to his ear "I like you too."

**Jackson's P.O.V**

Her mouth was right next to my ear and I could feel my heart race "I like you too."

She spoke in a low and sort of seductive voice. Was she being flirty? I could feel her smirk making me do the same.

She moved and faced me again and reached up and kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes playfully "that's the best you could do after I practically handed you my feelings and heart on a silver palette?"

She laughed a little "don't ever underestimate me Cody Jackson."

I raised my eyebrow curiously "What did I tell yo-"

I couldn't finish my regular line before her lips were hovered over mine, one more inch and our lips would unite.

"I love you Cody Jackson," she whispered before placing her lips gently on mine.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to my body. Her fingers ran down my arms and back up. The feeling was indescribable. It was magic, lust, passion, months of wanting, and most of all, love.

We broke away from the kiss only because we needed air.

I grinned at her and she laid her head against my chest.

"I'll never underestimate you again," I whispered before kissing the top of her head.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. Thanks for all who are reading my story! :D**


	8. It's Official, You And I Forever

Chapter 8!**  
><strong>

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"Jackson, honey. You have a visitor wake-up," I heard Elaine say.

"Five more minutes Elaine," I tug a pillow on top of my heard to block any noise.

"Come on Jackson. Oh fine I'll just tell Melissa to come back later," Elaine said.

Melissa? Here? What time is it?

I jolted up and looked at Elaine she smiled in satisfaction "I knew that would get you up."

Melissa appeared by the frame of the door "hi Jackson," she waved at me cutely.

"Hey," I ruffled my hair.

I must have looked like a total mess.

"I have to go to work but I'll be back around five," Elaine smiled and walked out patting Melissa on the back.

Melissa jittered awkwardly by the frame of the door.

Things were kind of awkward I mean just last night I was blurting out my feelings.

"So," she smiled "I thought we could go for a walk at the park. Unless you're busy then you know I totally understand and I can just-"

She babbled when she was nervous, just one of her quirks.

"I have nothing to do just give me ten minutes to get dressed okay," I smiled and was about to get up but then I remembered I just had boxers on.

Now that would have been an embarrassing moment.

She nodded then looked like she was waiting for something.

"Well I'll wait for you downstairs," she smiled nervously and as she was walked back she stumbled over one of my shoes.

I really need to clean this room.

"You okay," I asked as she flushed red.

"Uh yeah," she rushed out.

I chuckled softly at her nervous actions before getting ready.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I walked out of the Jackson's room closing the door behind me.

Very smooth Mel, totally smooth! I smacked my forehead.

Geez, why did he have to have no shirt on?

I couldn't keep my eyes off his muscles.

I wonder if it was obvious.

But oh my, he's gorgeous.

I jumped as the door opened and he walked out wearing a pair of jeans…with no shirt.

He was doing this on purpose, wasn't he?

"There's some juice in the fridge if you're thirsty. I'll be down in just a bit," he walked down the hallway to another room.

I bit my lip he had muscles everywhere.

Stop staring Mel! I covered my eyes. But it's so hard not to stare I moved my hands from my face.

I'm not going to be able to look at him the same way again.

I waited patiently downstairs until I heard footsteps.

I turned and saw Jackson smiling at me.

"Lets go," he grabbed a pair of keys and we walked out.

We walked quietly to the park. I wanted to walk hand in hand instead of shoulder to shoulder but I wasn't sure if it would be strange if I just randomly grabbed his hand.

You'd think because of our little talk last night we'd be gushing over each other like new couples do. But things weren't that simple.

We hadn't really even agreed on a relationship we just kissed…and said we loved each other.

"So," we both said at the same time.

I laughed pushing my hair out of my face. He chuckled rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

We fell into silence again waiting for the other to talk first.

Gosh, I felt like a little girl that was intimidated by her crush.

Just grab his hand Melissa he's not going to bite, I attempted to motivate myself to make to first move.

But me and first moves don't really go hand in hand.

I looked at him and noticed his hands were in his pockets of his jeans.

So much for holding his hand!

Out of nowhere he stood in front of me causing me to stop in my tracks.

I looked at his questioningly "is something wrong?"

He looked around at his surroundings before bringing his eyes back to me.

His eyes buried into my soul and a shiver overcame me.

"Nothings wrong. It's just I'm sorry I can't help it," he took a step closer to me.

"You can't help what?"

I was so confused.

He reached his hand to my face and moved some strays of my hair behind my ear.

"This," he finally said with a little playful smile.

His lips barley touched my lips and my stomach was already doing back flips.

I closed my eyes smelling his breath that smelt like he just had ten tic tacs.

He softly kissed my lips cupping my face with his hands.

I put my hands on his arms feeling his muscles.

His hands slowly moved down making their way to my waist and my arms moved to the back of his neck.

My heart was pounding so hard and fast. His touch made me shiver and lips made me want to just jump out of my skin in happiness.

I pulled away from the kiss, keeping my lips near his. I opened my eyes and was met with his electrifying grayish eyes.

I smiled "you just couldn't keep away, huh?"

A smirk formed on his lips "why would I ever want to?"

I blushed at his comment and dropped my stare.

He chuckled kissing my cheek softly.

"So one question," he mumbled.

"What's that?" I continued to stare down.

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?" He whispered with his usual deep voice.

To this I looked up our eyes greeting each other once more.

"Nothing would make me more happy," I smiled.

"Really? Seriously? Yes!" He responded shocked.

"Just one little favor," I said.

He nodded to me to continue.

"Shut-up and kiss me," I laughed.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted in a goofy manner.

He bent down to my height and kissed me.

Finally! I couldn't believe it I was officially Cody Jackson's girlfriend. I wanted so badly for this day to come. I had dreamt this day over and over and it was finally here.

**As I said really short. I'm sorry and I hope you still liked it.**


	9. The Dinner Invite

Chapter 9! Enjoy :]

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen the next morning feeling high on life and love.

Gosh, I'd never think I'd be in love. I mean seriously and profoundly in love. I didn't even know what love was until I met Melissa. I wondered why I looked at her when she was thinking hard about things, I wondered why I felt like protecting and getting all defensive when Taylor and Eric broadcasted her video diary, I wondered why every time I looked at her I felt I belonged. I wondered a lot of things before I figured out that I was in love with her.

I kind of hate how mushy and lovey-dovey I am right now but I also love being in love. Now I'm just hoping that I don't regret it.

"Deep in thought?" Elaine asked as she sat across from me at the dinning table.

I nodded and continued to eat my cereal.

"Deep in though about Melissa?"

"How do you know everything? It's starting to creep me out," I chuckled.

She laughed, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out when someone is in love."

"I guess," I put my bowl in the sink.

"Okay honey I have to go but can you do me a favor?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure, what is it," I said leaning against the sink.

"Ask Melissa if she can and would like to have dinner with us tonight," she said.

"Okay…why?" I cross my arms in curiosity.

"Well I want to thank her for bringing you back home," she comes over rubs my shoulder.

"Okay I'll let her know."

She gave me a quick hug and left to her job.

I never had really realized how much I love Elaine I love her like she was my real mother.

Fifteen minutes later I was in school. I saw Melissa talking to Abby, probably about the dance. When Abby left I was heading over to Melissa when Tyler came up to her. Hugged her too. I really wanted to punch that guy.

Then it dawned on me that Melissa was technically, still Tyler's date for the dance.

I couldn't really hear what they were talking about so I just stood there and waited though it felt more like I was spying.

Then Tyler pointed his finger at me "You're one lucky guy."

Melissa turned around and a smile came upon her face as she saw me.

I smirked "Believe me I know."

He gave Mel a hug then walked away.

"So you told him…about us?"

"Yeah. He was okay with it," she said walking over to me.

"So that means you have no date for the dance anymore, right?" I asked.

"Not exactly," she shook her head.

"I don't follow. If he isn't taking you to the dance then who is?"

"Well there's this really attractive guy about 5'11, blue-gray colored eyes," she inched her way closer to me "amazing smile, doesn't talk much but when he does I hang on to each word he says."

I smirked knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"Oh well I totally understand why you'd leave me for him he sounds totally to die for," I said with a squeaky girl voice.

She laughed and smacked me on the shoulder.

"Oww! You're already leaving me for this totally hot random guy and now you're smacking me don't you think you have caused me enough pain already," I sniffle and put my hand over my heart.

"You're right. Since were not together anymore I think I'll just go make out with the really hot guy," she continues with her joke and starts walking off.

I grab her arm and pull her back "Oh no you don't."

She laughs and moves closer to me.

"The only person you'll be making out with is me so get use to it," I say.

She smiles and bites her lip "I think I could get use to that."

She reaches up and gives me a quick peck on the cheek "I love you."

"I love you too," I smile and give her a kiss.

"I really do think I can get use to this kissing," she jokes as we break apart from the kiss.

"Me too," I say taking a hold of her hand "Hey before I forget. Elaine wanted me to ask you if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight. Of course if it's cool with your parents and all.

"Sounds awesome. I'll go home after school and ask my parents and if I can go I'll be at your house around five," she says enthusiastically.

"And if they say no?"

I knew there was a great chance her parents would say no. I mean why in all that is holy would they want their daughter to be hanging out with me.

"If they say no then I'll still be there at five," she says determined.

She always found the positive side in things.

"Oh and how will you manage to do that without your parent's approval?"

"Well I'll just you know, sneak out," she says as if it were just something simple.

I shake my head "You know maybe I'm not such a good influence on you."

"Maybe you aren't but you can't help with who you fall in love with," she smiles "and I fell in love with you everything about you."

She points directly at me.

"As did I with you," I kiss her lips again.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

When I arrived home my sister was in the kitchen finishing up her homework while my mom made dinner.

"Good afternoon mom," I smile.

"Hi darling how was school?" she turns around to give me a hug.

"It was as good as school can get," we laugh.

"Mum I wanted to ask you something," I say.

I really didn't want to ask but I had to. I really wanted see Jackson, well when did I not?

"Is something wrong?"

She always jumped to conclusions.

"No! I just…I was invited for dinner at a friend's house and I was wondering if you and dad would let me go?"

I crossed fingers and hoped luck was on my side today.

"Well of course you can go to Nathan's house for dinner," she nodded.

I sighed. Did she actually think Nathan was my only friend? Well sure my best friend but not my only friend.

"No Mum, not Nathan's house," I say not wanting to specifying.

Because specifying would lead to more and more questions.

"Then who?" she raised an eyebrow.

"To Jackson's house," I whispered.

"Jackson. The boy who was getting arrested when you came back home," she became serious.

"Yeah," I rubbed my neck.

"Honey you know I'm not one to judge a person and I'm perfectly fine with you going over there for a couple of hours," she smiled but her smile fell a second later "but your father…well I'm not sure about him."

I rubbed my face and surrendered "I might as well call Jackson and tell him I can't go."

My mom walked over and rubbed my back "Look Melissa if it's that big of a deal for you to go then I'll tell your father when he gets home that you went over to Nathan's to work on a project and you wont be back till late."

I look up at her "You'd do that?"

"Yes, but only this once," she smiles.

"Thank you so much mum. I promise I'll be back by nine," I say hugging her.

"Then go get ready. You don't want to be late," she laughs.

I dash upstairs and begin to get ready.

I don't know why dinner at Jackson's house meant so much to me but it did.

We hadn't really had a meal together since we were back on the island.

Oh gosh the island. I haven't thought about that place for a while.

I think in some way I'm in debt with the island.

It gave me someone to love, someone who really needed to know at that time in their life that they were loved.

**Okay so that's chapter nine. :**


	10. A Breath Taking Kiss And An Awkward Talk

****Chapter 10! Hope you like :)

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I walked up nervously to Jackson's house and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds until Elaine came to the door.

"Hi Melissa. I'm so glad you could make it," she gave me a hug.

"Its good to see you," I hugged her back.

She stepped back and looked at me "wow you look so beautiful."

"Thanks. You look nice too Elaine," I smiled.

Elaine is very pretty and I'm kinda surprised that she isn't married already or at least dating.

"Aww honey thanks," she laughed and let me in.

I stepped in and looked around the house. The aroma from the kitchen smelt so good.

"It smells yummy in here," I sniffed the air.

"Thanks but the food isn't going to be ready for another fifteen minutes. Do you want to see Jackson?" she asked.

"Sure," I said calmly though inside I was like YAY!

"I think he's getting ready in the bathroom but you can wait for him in his room. You know where it is right," she said making her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah," I made my way up to his room.

When I got to his room there was no one there so I just walked in.

As I walked around I saw a mirror. I looked at my reflection.

I can't believe I chose to wear these jeans they must look so ugly or something. This is what happens when I don't get someone's opinion on my new clothes.

"Hey Mel you're early," I heard Jackson's voice from behind me.

I turned and just about passed out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was soaking. I watched as the water curved around his muscles. I gulped and watched the drops of water, fall from his body and hit the floor.

"Melissa remember me," he waved.

I blinked my eyes a few times "huh?"

He chuckled at me.

"I am so embarrassed I was staring wasn't I?" I sighed covering my face with my hands "Okay I'm not looking. I'll just make my way out of here."

"Its okay Mel," he chuckled.

I was passing him and couldn't help but peek at his body just one more time.

He shook his head with a smile "I saw you peeking."

I was almost to the door when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me "you stare at me and I don't even get a hug or a measly kiss. Well that isn't fair at all now is it?"

I smiled to myself and then turned to face him, still with my hands over my face.

"Well I can't give you either right now. I can't see you remember," I stated.

I knew he had move closer to me because I could feel his breath hit my hands.

His hands grabbed mine and slowly he moved them from my face "peek-a-boo!"

I just giggled at his childish action and stared at his face, which glistened because of the water he still had on his face.

Gosh, his lips are so tempting! Then his muscles! Those eyes! Is this much cuteness really allowed for one person?

I couldn't help my temptation any longer I moved my face forward and kissed his lips. He let go of my hands and pulled me against his body. The water on his body made contact with my clothes. I moved my arms to his broad shoulders and slowly ran my fingertips down his bare back at which I could feel him shiver. We continued to kiss with great passion as he moved me, pushing me against his closed door.

His sly fingers made their way under the back of my shirt. It was suppose to be a simple kiss that in less then a second turned into an intense, passionate, blood and heart pumping, and breath-taking kiss.

The feeling of his muscles and the gentle touch of his fingers were ju-

I felt myself being pushed forward and the door open.

I flushed red as I saw Elaine with the most baffled stare I had ever seen anyone with.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," she finally said "dinner is ready."

It was silent.

"I'll just wait for you both downstairs," she closed the door in a rush.

I let go of Jackson "I am so embarrassed."

"Its okay Mel," he said bringing me back into his arms "she was just well shocked."

"Oh believe me I could tell she was shocked. She couldn't even speak. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you," I said apologetically.

"Melissa its fine. Just go downstairs and I'll be down in a sec," he tried to comfort me.

"Oh yeah head downstairs and have awkward silence until you get there. No way!"

"Alright just wait for me outside the door so I can get dressed," he said.

"Okay," I opened the door.

He grabbed my hand "just to let you know," he whispered "that was amazing."

With a quick peck on the cheek I walked out of his room. Still embarrassed about Elaine walking in on us but in cloud nine with the kiss Jackson and I shared. I guess it was worth it. He did think it was "amazing." Gosh, I can still feel his lips. I touched my lips and smiled with great satisfaction.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss all throughout dinner. I didn't care if Elaine walked in. A stampede of elephants could have barged in and that still wouldn't have ruined how awesome that kiss was.

It was pretty silent through dinner with occasional small talk.

Elaine had brought out a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert.

She sighed and put her spoon down "I'm sorry I just have to ask. You guys are going out right?"

Melissa looked up at me from her bowl as though waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah, we started going out this week," I finally said.

"I'm happy for you guys. Like really happy but please listen to me when I say take things slow because what I saw upstairs was so not slow," she said trying to keep cool "you guys are young and I don't want your hormones getting out of control."

She continued with her speech and when I glanced over at Melissa she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Elaine please we do not need to hear the birds and bees lecture. Your freaking Mel out and you're just flat our grossing me out," I said with a squint of disgust.

Elaine smiled "but Cody its nothing to be grossed out about honey its all nat-"

"Please Elaine don't say natural," I protested.

Elaine laughed "Alright, Alright, I'm going to trust you kids to make wise decisions when it comes to your relationship."

"Thank you for your blessing," I said sarcastically.

To that she rolled her eyes "Melissa I'm sorry for being so direct. Are you okay? Did I really freak you out?"

Melissa shook her head "no I'm alright."

"Okay well I'm going to go to sleep because I have an early shift tomorrow," Elaine stood up and walked over to Melissa and gave her a hug, "Honey I am so glad that Cody is going out with such a wonderful girl like you. Thanks for coming over and feel free to stay as long as you'd like."

Melissa smiled politely "Thanks Elaine."

"And you," Elaine pointed at me "you take care of her Mr. Cody Jackson because you are one lucky guy don't ever forget that."

She's the second person today who said I was a lucky guy. Oh, god when the rest of the group find out about Mel and I it's going to be crazy!

"I know I am," I agreed.

Satisfied with my answer she walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my dears," she waved as she walked to the stairs.

"Night Elaine," we both said.

We stayed silent until a door open and closed.

"So after the awkwardness would you still like to stay and watch a movie with me or are you just about ready to run out of here," I joked.

She giggled, "Nah, I rather stay here with you."

"Awesome," I said.

We stood up and walked to the living room hand in hand.

**Well there you go chapter 10. Leave me a comment if you'd like! Peace :D**


	11. A Blazer, A Sexy Dress, A Cheesy Picture

****Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy!

**Jackson's P.O.V**

A week later I was nervous as could be as I sat on the edge of my bed. A knock came at the door and in came Elaine with a camera.

"Look at you looking all handsome even though you chose the more casual look over the tux I had picked out for you," she said analyzing my outfit.

She told me to take a tux because it would be the proper thing to take to a winter formal but yeah right me in a tux? I thought a simple black blazer with my gray hoodie underneath, a pair of dark jeans, and my converse would be just fine.

"It looks good doesn't it," I said turning around.

"Honey, who are you getting fashion advice from, Brad Pitt? Though you do pull off the whole blazer/hoodie thing off," she admitted.

I smirked "I know."

"Oh don't start getting cocky now Cody," she rolled her eyes "when are you going to go pick up Melissa?"

"I'm not," I said simply.

"What do you mean? Isn't she your date?" she paused and continued angrily "Cody Jackson what did you do that she doesn't want to go to the dance with you anymore?"

I laughed "Geez it's always my fault isn't it? She is my date and still is but I can't pick her up. Nathan is picking her up then their driving over here."

She furrowed her eyebrows trying to make sense of what I just said "And why can't you just pick her up yourself?"

"Well I don't know maybe it's because of the tiny fact that her dad hates my guts and if he knew that Melissa and I were involved he'd probably kill me and disown her," I said.

She shook her head "so you're going behind his back?"

"What other choice do we have?" I threw my hands in the air "just act like we don't have feelings for each other because of her dad's disapproval."

"And why exactly are you not approved by her dad?" she raised her brow in curiosity.

"Maybe because he knows that I was thrown into juvie hall the moment I set foot at the airport," I stated the obvious fact.

She looked around then back at me "Okay Cody I can see where he can make the assumption that because you were in juvie you're a bad kid but you aren't sweetheart. And I get why you and Melissa would rather keep low key about your relationship but honey I have a bad feeling about this whole little lying to the dad of your girlfriend thing."

Girlfriend. Gosh I've got to get use to that. Not that I don't like it, it just takes time to get use to the fact the Melissa's my girlfriend. It's been like three weeks and I still can't get use to people coming up to me at school and saying "where's your girlfriend?"

"Hey anyone in there," Elaine waved her hand in front of my face.

I turned to her "huh?"

"Wow you were really deep in thought," we turned to the window as we heard a honk "looks like their here."

She rushed out of my room and to the front door.

"Oh my don't you all look amazing. Come on let me get a picture of you together. Cody get down here I need to take a picture of you guys together come on," she shouted excited.

I took a final look in the mirror "Just what I need picture time."

As I made myself downstairs I heard a lot of chattering, sounds like the whole group is here.

"Hey Jackson," Nathan came over to me.

"Hey," I spoke though distracted while looking for Melissa.

Nathan let out a chuckle "looking for Mel?"

I nodded and looked at the scattered people in my living room.

"Stop your looking she's right over by the fireplace talking to Daley," he pointed.

My mouth fell open as I saw her "oh…my…gosh…"

"Exactly what I thought when I saw her. She's my best friend but wow she looks…hot," Nathan smiled and it soon faded as he saw looking at him "down cowboy I've only got eyes for one girl."

Nathan fawned over Daley.

I looked at Melissa again I just couldn't believe how, well I think Nathan put it well, Mel looked hot.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"Daley are you sure he isn't like freaked out about the dress," I said standing in front of her in Jackson's living room.

She looked over my shoulder "No not at all. Mel, how many times do I have to say you look pretty and you have nothing to worry about?"

I rubbed my shoulder "hey you're the one who convinced me to wear such a revealing dress."

I could just imagine Jackson's expression, probably disgusted at how I looked in this dress. Being sexy and flirty is just not my strong point

"I'm also the one who suggested a shawl. Melissa the low back on the dress looks amazing so stop thinking it doesn't. I wouldn't let you wear it if I didn't actually think so. I mean seriously Mel, since when do I lie?" she challenged.

I sighed "that's true."

I liked the dress it was pretty because it was like this royal purple color and it had jeweled accents on the crisscrossing straps on the back and it added some sex appeal with the low back. I just wanted to get out of my comfort zone; nobody would expect me to wear something like this.

"Don't look now but Jackson's walking over here right this moment," Daley spoke snapping me from my thoughts.

I began to freak out, "Please Daley don't leave me."

Daley smiled at me then said "Hi Jackson I like your blazer."

"Thanks," I could feel his breath on my shoulder "you look nice too."

"Thanks. It looks like Nathan needs help with his tie. See you both in the limo," Daley grinned and walked off.

Oh great friend you are Daley! Just leave me a nervous wreck!

I turned around to face Jackson. He looked so casual I felt stupid for wearing this dress. Even though he did look casual he also looked really handsome!

"Hey," I smiled nervously as I felt myself blush.

"Hey," he said, "you look pretty."

"I do?" I said out loud. Damit that was suppose to stay in my thoughts!

"Duh! Did you even see yourself in the mirror after you put on the dress?" He laughed.

It was just like him to throw in a joke at such an awkward moment.

"Thanks," I smiled down at the floor.

Gosh I'm such a loser! How can I still be nervous around him? He must think I'm so childish.

He was going to say something but Daley made an announcement "we all got to get in the limo before were late for the dance."

Everyone rushed out to the limo.

"Before you guys go let me get a picture of just both of you," Elaine smiled stopping us by the door.

"Sure," I smiled.

Jackson put his arm around my waist and I put mine behind his back. His touch still caused me to get butterflies.

"Say cheese," Elaine said holding up her camera.

I looked up at Jackson as he looked at me and we laughed and at that moment Elaine took the picture.

**So that was chapter 11! Well hope you all enjoyed the short chapter. Peace! :)**


	12. It Was Almost Perfect

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever but I've decided to continue the story. Since I've been gone I've gotten a lot of messages telling me I need to continue the story so I am lol. I appreciate your support. This chapter is short and may not be great but plz be patient with me as I get back into the flow of things :) And if your a new reader thanks for reading and enjoy. Plz review! **

**General P.O.V**

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the winter formal. Jackson kept trying to avoid the dancing floor but soon the group got him to dance with Melissa.

During the slow dance Jackson leaned down and whispered in Melissa's ear, "this is perfect."

Melissa smiled sweetly "Yes nothing could ruin this moment."

If they only knew that back at home Mr. Edward Wu was having a cow trying to find his daughter Melissa Wu. Melissa had sneaked out of the house for the dance because she wasn't going to let her father stop her from going to the dance.

"Where is your daughter!" Edward Wu slammed his fist onto the table.

Melissa's mom wiped some tears from her cheeks "I don't know Edward maybe she went to the library."

"No she would have already come home. It's your fault your daughter is out of control and disrespectful," Mr. Wu paced around the room.

Melissa's mom kept silent and tried calling Mel's cell phone "She's not answering."

"Of course she isn't! That's it I'm going to go try to find her and I'm bringing her back home," Mr. Wu grabbed his coat and walked out of his home and thought of where his daughter could be.

He decided walking a few houses down to where her best friend Nathan McHugh's lived.

"Edward how are? May I help you?" Nathan's mom asked when she opened the door.

"Yes, Mrs. McHugh I feel embarrassed to say I do not know where my daughter Melissa is. Has she come around here?" Edward asked.

"Give me one second," Mrs. McHugh left and returned with a flyer "well I'm guessing she's at the winter formal because I saw Nathan and her and some of their friends organizing the dance for the past few months."

Mr. Wu grabbed the paper and stared at it in confusion"I didn't even know she organized dances."

He thanked Mrs. McHugh for the information and walked back home and got in his car. He drove away angrily to the location of the dance.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I held onto Melissa's waist as we danced. She looked so beautiful the dress she wore showcased her amazing body. I reached down and softly kissed her neck as we danced. She giggled a bit as I kissed over her shoulder.

"That feels nice Jackson," she murmured into my ear.

I smiled against her soft skin "You know you look so amazing."

"So do you," she kissed my cheek softly and I stood straight and smiled at her.

We looked into each others eyes and I could feel myself shiver all of a sudden Nathan and Daley rushed by our side.

"Guys I hate to ruin this lovely moment but I think you should both look at the entrance," Nathan said frantically.

I looked to the entrance and searched for someone or something that would cause Nathan to become this way but I found no one. When I turned around I saw Mel gasping and looking terrified.

"Mel what's wrong?" I asked worried.

She shook her head sadly "Jackson my father is here."

I gulped. I didn't exactly want to face her father.

"No big deal. I'll just lay low until he leaves so he thinks your here with your friends and not with me," I tried to calm her down with my idea but it made her even more nervous.

There was something she wasn't telling me.

"Uhm there's a small flaw with that plan Jackson," Daley says.

"What?"

"Jackson I didn't tell my parents I was coming to the dance I just sneaked out because I knew my father wouldn't let me come," she placed her face in her hands "I'm so sorry."

I was shocked at the news and wanted to run. Mel's father would freak once he saw that she not only was at the dance without permission, but she was at the dance with me. The local bad boy.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I stood nervously as my father saw me and walked over to me.

"Melissa Wu what do you think your doing here! And what possessed you to wear such a revealing dress," my father grabbed her arm roughly and shook me.

"And who's this?" he looked at Jackson who was still holding my hand tightly.

I stood silent unable to speak and my father suddenly grew smug.

"My lord this is the boy who was arrested when you arrived at the airport," her father shook his head in disappointment "today you have embarrassed yourself and your family Melissa."

I tried my hardest to keep from crying but before I knew it silent tears were streaming down my face.

"Boy you better stay away from my daughter she deserves someone who isn't getting into trouble with the law," my father got close to Jackson's face "if you don't stay away from her don't be surprised if you end back in hand cuffs."

"Father don't say that," I screamed trying to push him away Jackson but he just held onto my hands.

He pulled me away from the dance floor and I turned and saw Jackson with a stunned and sad look on his face. My father will never let me see him again.

And to think things were almost perfect.

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you all have an epic 2012! Plz review. Just to let all the readers know I accidently deleted this story but I was able to get it back. Peace and Love :D**


	13. Assumptions Put An End To It

****Hey readers! Finally updated :) Please read and review. Your reviews allow me to become a better writer therefore providing a better product for you to read. Enjoy! :)

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I reflected on the on the weekend as I lay in my bed on Tuesday since I wasn't allowed to go to school till Wednesday. Don't ask why some strange rule my father had set that night he had dragged me out of the winter formal.

When he got home he had me sit in the living room silently with my mother as he typed at his laptop. Half an hour later he had two pages of punishments for disobeying the rules of the house. There's so many I can't even remember them all.

One of the punishments was obviously no cell phone so after days of not talking with Jackson I was craving to hear his voice for just a few minutes.

By this day I had finished devising my plan to see Jackson and I didn't care I was going through with it tonight.

I was being locked up in my house all day long and it was critical for me to get assistance from my little sister, Kaytlin, in order for the plan to work. I saw her get off her school bus and walk into the house from my window. I waited for her to get into her room and then walked over there.

I leaned against the door frame of her room and she looked up at me then at the floor, "Mel remember I'm not allowed to talk to you."

Another stupid rule implicated by my father. Which my mother tried to dispute with my father but lost when he said, "She'll be a bad influence on Kaytlin. You couldn't control your daughter so I'm going to have to."

I hated how my father always wont even refer to me as his daughter when I disappoint him.

"Then don't talk just please listen to me Kaytlin," I pleaded with her.

She nodded and sat on her bed.

"I need your help. I want to go see Jackson tonight. I really need your help by covering for me while I'm gone," I explain to her and her eyes automatically widen at my idea.

I put my hand up as to calm her down, "You don't have to, I know you think I'm crazy, but I have to see Jackson."

I look up at her but see no change in her face. I knew she she wouldn't cover for me but I couldn't blame her she was afraid of getting in the same trouble I was in.

"It's okay I understand," I looked down and walked off to my room completely disappointed.

I tried to think of a way to keep with my plan but it seemed impossible to get out of the house without my sister's help.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

It had been three days since I last say Mel. I was starting to worry about her since her father looked really pissed at the winter formal.

"Hey Nathan," I ran after him through the crowded hallway of the school.

He stopped at his locker and looked at me as I stopped breathless next to him.

"Jackson what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, "Any update on Melissa? I know I just asked you yesterday but I'm really worried about her."

Nathan opened his locker and stuffed some books in, "I went to her house last night and Mr. Wu still refuses to let me see her but he did tell me she's coming back to school on Wednesday."

"You mean tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's what he said but I'm still..." Nathan was cut off by Veronica, she was my partner for some project for English.

"Hi Jackson! I just wanted to let you know we can't study at my house tonight," she looked sadly at me.

"Oh bummer we really need to finish this project," I said.

"Exactly. So I was kinda hoping that," she smiled and flipped her which I saw Nathan roll his eyes at, "we could study at your house."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uhm I don't know. Maybe we should just meet up tomorrow at the library or something."

"But the project is due Friday and we don't have much done yet," she debated.

I knew she was right so I agreed to it.

"Okay, I'll meet you at my house at 6, I said to her as I scribbled my address on a paper and gave it to her.

"Can we make it 5:30 because I need to be home by 7," she said as she scanned the piece of paper I gave her.

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks see you then," she hugged me then left.

When I looked back at Nathan he shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"Dude your with Mel and you just flirted with Veronica!"

"I didn't," I could feel myself getting angry at his ridiculous assumption, "It was just a friendly hug man."

Nathan scoffed and threw a remaining notebook into his locker before slamming it shut, "There's no such thing as a friendly hug from Veronica Shaw. Just be careful Jackson she's sneaky. She'll make guys do things they shouldn't and she gives a flying duck about their relationship status."

Before I could even say anything Nathan was walking to the parking lot. I knew Veronica had her flirty ways it was obvious, but did I really have to worry about her? I was with Melissa no one could change that.

I was shaken from my thoughts by Daley, "Jackson! Deep in thought aren't you."

"What makes you think that?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

She laughed, "Because I've been trying to get your attention for the past dew minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay I just wanted to know if you've seen Nathan? I was suppose to meet here at his locker," she says.

"Yeah he went to the parking lot," I say pointing towards the direction Nathan walked.

"Thanks Jackson. See you tomorrow," she turns to walk but I put a had on her shoulder to make her stop and she turns around.

"I just wanted to ask you if you knew Veronica Shaw?"

She snickers, "Who doesn't know here," she grew serious, almost terrified, "Oh god is Nathan with her?"

I look at her confused at her sudden dramatic change of mood, "No but why do you look scared at the idea of it."

She tucks one of her red curls behind her ear and speaks in a low whisper, "Veronica Shaw is uhm well the whore of the school. She's a virus to any relationship."

"Oh," I say realizing why she had reacted the way she did and why Nathan had warned me.

"Why do you ask?" she looks at me curiously.

"Well she's my partner for an English project and she's coming to work on it tonight at my house," I say and her eyes widen, "and Nathan told me to be careful."

"Well he's right. Veronica ha a charm over guys. So just beware," she says before leaving.

Great. I was starting to regret agreeing with her to come to my house. Not because I don't trust myself cuz I do I'm confident about my love for Mel and I'm not going to let anyone jeopardize that.

But I was afraid that news of Veronica Shaw coming to my house would spread like wildfire and people would come up with their assumptions.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

By five o'clock I had decided to give up on the plan. Until I heard a light knock on my door and a note slipped under my door.

I opened it and saw Kaytlin's handwriting:

_Mel I'll help. Leave now you got an hour. Dinner starts at 7 when dad gets home. Hurry. Good Luck_

_-Kaytlin_

"I smiled and whispered to myself, " that's my little sister."

I slip on some shoes and grab Jackson's gray sweater before sneaking out through the window and began to walk to his house. It would take me half an hour to get there since I wasn't allowed to use my car but I didn't care I just needed to see Jackson.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

Just before 5:30 I get a text from Veronica:

_Can u meet me outside. Having a hard time finding ur house._

_xoxo- Veronica_

I sighed and walked down where Elaine sits quietly in the living room.

"Hey honey," she says looking up from her magazine.

"Hi Elaine,:" I give her half a smile and open the front door.

"Where are you going Cody?"

"I forgot to tell you my partner for my English project is coming over to work it," I say, "Just going to stand outside and wait for her because she's having a difficult time finding the house."

Elaine nods and I walk outside and wait for Veronica by the steps of my porch.

A few minutes later a black BMW parks next to my house. Veronica shaw steps out with high heels and a tight black dress.

Definately not the type of of attire you wear to study. She's a beautiful girl, that's obvious but she was trying to hard.

"Hi Jackson," she waves at me as she starts to walk over to me.

"Uhm hey," I say looking at how short of a dress she was wearing.

She smirks when she sees me staring at her, "I know it's a bit formal its just I have to uhm, " she pauses and bits her glossy lips, " I have to meet my family at a resturant after this.

"Oh okay well then we should go finish the project," I say and try to walk up to the porch but she grabs me and hugs me.

Okay this is for sure not a friendly hug. I try to get her off but she just pulls me closer to her body making me uncomfortable.

Then she whispers into my ear as she runs her long fake nails through my hair, "Stop denying it Jackson I know you want me and you can have me."

I was ready to throw up. Veronica was trying to get me with all her charms but I wasn't going to fall for them.

"Jackson?" A voice comes from the front gate.

Veronica moves so that she still has her arm is still draped around my shoulders.

By the gate stands Melissa. She's wearing my sweater and a pair of jeans. I was apparent that she was ready to cry. But she stands up straight and takes my sweater off and throws it on the ground.

"Cody Jackson we are through!" She storms out slamming the gate behind her.

I was going to start running after but Veronica grips my arm, "Let her go I'm way better."

I pull away roughly making her stumble a bit, "You don't even come close to how amazing Mel is. I don't want to see you ever again."

I ran after Melissa leaving an angry Veronica Shaw on porch.

I could care less about Veronica. My relationship with the person I love had just ended, thanks to her.

**"Assumptions are the termites to relationships." -Henry Winkler. There's a little quote to go along with the chapter. So that's chapter 13 I hope u enjoyed it. **

**Please review! Peace and Love :)**


	14. For The Very First Time

I'm sorry I haven't updated the story. I've been really busy lately. The chapter in short but I really hope you all like it. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner than I did with this one. Read, Enjoy and Review :)

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I wanted to run but I was too numb to be able to. All I could manage was a fast paced walk.

"Melissa! Wait please!"

I could hear Jackson's voice from down the street but I kept walking. Not even turning back because I really can't stand seeing his face without slapping it.

A few seconds later his footsteps came from behind me and my heart began to race as I tried to keep calm and control the anger the was burning at the core of my heart.

"Please just listen to me," he spoke between heavy, gasping breaths.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," I spoke sternly.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Give me five minutes."

I wiped my tears not wanting to see that his infidelity had wounded me.

Then I turned to face him, "You have two minutes."

He ran his hand across his face and sighed, "Mel you've got everything wrong. The girl back there is my partner for a project."

"Oh believe me I know who that is and from the looks of it there wasn't going to be any studying going on," I narrow my eyes on him.

"I know how it looks because she's Veronica Shaw and she has a bad reputation but I swear I didn't know about it until after I invited her to study at my house," he rubs his neck nervously, "and I didn't know she was going to show up dressed so you know..."

He trailed off and I laughed sarcastically.

"So what? Hot! That's how you like your girls. Well so sorry I don't look like her," I rolled my eyes and started walking away but Jackson stood in front of my tracks.

"Geez Mel I don't want you to look like her. I like you just the way you are," he got close and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, "You're beautiful."

He looked at me with his hypnotizing grayish eyes and moved his lips closer to mine.

I closed my eyes, gulped and pushed him away. I wasn't going to fall for the classic bullshit of a cheater.

"Your two minutes are up," I said and walked around him.

"Please Melissa believe me. Why are you assuming everything instead of just listening to me," Jackson yelled with a hint of frustration.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him, "I listened and I don't believe your lies. Now were over," I turned away for a moment and looked back at him with teary eyes, "Goodbye Cody Jackson."

I walked away and he shouted one more thing before I left, "Just ask Nathan or Daley they'll tell you the truth."

I shook my head and kept walking not wanting to listen to his voice one more second.

I had walked a few blocks before my body went weak and I sat on the curb and broke down and cried. I couldn't believe Jackson had cheated on me. I had really believe that we were going to be together forever. Pssh! What a childish dream.

With all the chaos that had happened I had lost track of time. I looked at my watch and cursed. It was a fifteen minutes to seven. Even if I ran as fast as I could there was no possible way I'd make it back to my house in time.

I stood up quickly and forced my numb body to run at full speed.

**Kaytlin's P.O.V**

"Kaytlin please go tell your sister to come down stairs. Dinner starts in fifteen minutes," my father said as he arrived early from work.

"Yes father," I walked up the stairs.

Oh how I hoped that Melissa had decided to leave Jackson's house early but the chances of that were slim to none. As I opened Melissa's door I noticed the room was empty.

I slowly made my way to down the dinning room where my mom started bringing the food into the dinning room and my dad sat reading some papers.

He put the papers down and looked up at me, "Is she coming down?"

I had to think up a quick lie, "Oh uhm she's sleeping."

"Sleeping?" He questioned.

"Uh...Yes," I tried to sound confident about my lie but I was stumbling over just one word.

He looked at me skeptically, "I don't believe you Kaytlin."

He stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going father?"

I said as I walked quickly behind him.

"I'm going to go check if Melissa really is asleep," he turned and stared at me intently, "I really hope your telling me the truth Kaytlin."

I stood nervously until he began to walk up the stairs and I followed.

Before he could knock on Melissa's door it flung open. I sighed in relief as I saw her standing under the door frame.

"Oh, Mel your up. How was you nap?" I asked her and winked hoping she would catch on.

She yawned, "It was good."

My father stood with a shocked look. I knew he was hoping not to find her in her room.

He flicked away his shock and cleared his throat, "Dinner is starting please come downstairs Melissa."

"Of course," Melissa walked out of her room and we all began our walk down the stairs.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

When dinner was over I went to my room and cried for what felt like hours. I wiped my tears away as I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it.

"Hey Mel I know we can't talk but I wanted to see how things went with Jackson," Kaytlin whispered then looked at my eyes, "Wait were you just crying."

I bite my lip and try to hold my tears in, "Kaytlin I caught him cheating on me."

She returned a surprised look, "Oh Mel I'm so sorry."

"It's okay but do you mind if we talk tomorrow? I need some time to think."

"Sure. If you need anything let me know," she smiled.

I couldn't stop racking my brain over the last thing Jackson had said. Why would Daley or Nathan know the truth? I had to call Nathan.

"Wait Kaytlin," I called after her as she walked away, "May I use your phone."

She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me, "Just give it to me tomorrow morning."

"Thanks," I smiled at her, "For everything."

"Anytime Mel," she whispered and walked to her room quietly to make sure our father wouldn't catch her.

I locked my door and called Nathan. It was a quarter to 10 so there was a chance he was still awake.

"Hello," said a groggy voice.

"Hey Nathan it's Mel."

"Mel," he yelled, "How are you?"

"Considering everything that happened today I'm okay."

"What happened?"

I told him all that I had seen at Jackson's house and by the end I was in tears.

I sniffled, "Before I left Jackson he said that Daley and you would know the truth. Whatever that means."

"Melissa believe me he's telling the truth. He didn't know about Veronica not until we explained to him but it was too late he had already invited her to his house," Nathan said quickly.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "So he wasn't cheating on me?"

"No, Mel he really cares about you."

"Oh man I feel horrible now. I said some really mean things," I mentally slapped myself, "What should I do Nathan?"

"I think you need to go talk to him like right now. He could run away again now that he doesn't have a reason to stay around," Nathan said.

"But it's really late, I can't go right now. It was such a close call today my father almost found out I had left the house," I bite my lip nervously, "But then again if I don't go he could run away. Ugh!"

"Mel it's okay I've got a plan. If you can get out of your house I'll give you a ride to Jackson's house."

"Are you sure Nathan? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry about me just meet me outside in ten minutes," he said then hung up before I could fit in another word.

I wasn't sure what I would say to Jackson when I got to his house.

I had been so mean to him and more than anything I hadn't believed him.

I really feel like smacking myself, I mean how could I ever imagine that Jackson would try to hurt me let alone cheat on me. I'm so embarrassed but I know I have to go set things right.

I know he may not forgive me but I can't leave things this way.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"Are you sure your okay Jackson?" Elaine asked for the third time.

"Yes Elaine. I'm going to bed now," I got up from the couch.

"Okay honey. Goodnight."

I whispered a goodnight to her before walking to my room.

I had tried to to pretend that I hadn't just lost Melissa but I couldn't. I was so hurt that she had broken up with me but I was also mad that she didn't trust me enough to believe me.

There was no way I could be in this town any longer. I was going to leave tonight once Elaine falls asleep.

I begin to pack all my things and then sit down and start writing a letter to leave her. I was feeling really guilty for just leaving but it's best if I leave right now. I looked at the picture on my desk of Melissa and me and jump as I hear a knock on my window.

I open the curtain and see Melissa outside my window and rain is drenching her.

I was so mad at her but I couldn't leave her outside.

"How'd you get up here," I ask her as soon as I open the window.

"There was a ladder in the backyard," she explained.

"Get in before you catch a cold," I helped her into my room and closed the window and curtain.

She stood shaking and water dripping from her clothes.

I sighed and walked out of my room and grabbed her a towel.

"Thanks," she took the towel and started wiping her face.

"I'm guessing you talked to Nathan or Daley," I closed my door and leaned against it.

She nodded and looked at the floor, "I'm really sorry Jackson."

"Melissa you didn't believe me when I was trying to explain to you it took another person for you to believe me," I spoke harshly.

She looked up, "I know and I feel horrible for not believing you when you told me. I should have but I didn't. I guess when I saw Veronica I don't know."

"I would never cheat on you. I don't care if Veronica can trick every guy in school she wasn't going to trick me. You know why?" I asked but didn't wait for a response, "Because I love you."

Melissa turned away from me and I could hear her sobbing.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around Melissa as I stood behind her. No matter how angry I was that she hadn't believed me it hurt me to see her cry.

"Hey it's okay please don't cry," I kissed her head, taking in a whiff of her strawberry watermelon shampoo.

She got out of my hold and turned and looked at me with blood shot eyes. It was obvious she had been crying all afternoon.

"It's not okay Jackson. You don't even have to forgive me. I don't deserve it," she handed me the towel, "I'm just gonna go.

She turned around and suddenly stopped as she took a glance at my packed bags on my bed.

"Nathan was right," she whispered and turned and looked at me horrified, "You are going to run away."

"Was going to," I walked over to her and hugged her tight, "I thought you hated me and there's just no reason to stay here if you did."

"So you are going to stay now?"

"Only if you'll take me back," I looked at her.

She smiled, "Of course if you forgive me for not believing you."

I reach down and kiss her lips, "I forgive you."

She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips against me. I run my lips to her neck as her fingers run under my shirt. We hadn't gotten this intimate since that time Elaine had caught us kissing in my room. Before I knew it our clothes had come off and my bags that I was going to run away with were on the floor.

"Are you sure about this Melissa?" I looked at her as I lay her on my bed.

"Yes. I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too."

And with that we made love in my room, on my bed, for the very first time

**Well that's chapter 14! I hope you all liked it please leave me a review, they are all much appreciated. Peace!**


	15. The Envelope

****Hey readers! This chapter is super short so sorry about that. And it's all in Melissa's P.O.V. I want to thank the people who have been reviewing this story, it means a lot to get your input. So please Read, Enjoy and Review

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"Melissa are you okay?" Daley whispers to me in the middle of class.

It had been three weeks since Jackson and I fought and made up. Our relationship was going great but I hadn't been feeling well all week, I had been throwing up almost every morning. I'm not sure if I was catching a stomach flu or something but I knew something was wrong with me.

"I think I'm going to throw-up," I put my hand over my mouth.

"Just breathe Mel you probably just ate something this morning that-"

I ran out of the classroom before letting Daley finish her sentence. I found the bathroom and flung the door open to the stall and threw up. I felt the room spinning and my stomach felt like it had been turned inside out.

"Are you okay girly," a girl smoking by the sink said as I washed my face.

"Yeah," I grabbed some towels and wiped my face, "I think I'm just catching the flu."

She looked at me up and down, "Mhm and how long have you been feeling sick girly?"

"You can call me Melissa and I guess I've been sick for like a week. It's really weird because I love spagetti but last night I just smelt it and I was throwing up."

"Well Melissa you wanna know what I think is wrong," she says as she drags in more of her cigeratte.

"What?" I ask as I begin to chew some gum.

"It's obvious girly you're pregnant," she lets out smoke from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh my god," I whisper to myself.

She was right. Jackson and I had sex a few weeks ago and my period was a few days late which was odd. I feel so stupid! Why hadn't I thought of using protection!

"You okay girly you look twice as pale then you did when you got in here," the smoking girl asked.

"Uhm yeah," I started walking to the door as I heard the bell ring, "I'm gonna be late for class uhm thanks for your opinion."

I walked out of the bathroom into the noisy hallway feeling so paralyzed from the realization that I may be pregnant.

"Mel there you are!" Daley moved through the maze of people as she held my bag and books, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked up at her, "But I have a major problem and I need your help."

**Later That Day**

At lunch Jackson came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi Mel," he whispered against my neck.

I giggled as I felt his breath against my neck, "Hey Jackson I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm sorry I had a dentist appointment," he turns me around runs his hand across my cheek, "What do I get if I tell you I don't have any cavities."

"Hmmm," I smiled as I knew what he wanted.

I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed his lips. He moved me against the lockers and kissed me more passionately.

Ever since we had made love in his room the other night we had become more intimate with each other. I really loved it but at the moment all I was thinking about was how I might be pregnant.

"Geez Jackson calm down that's my friend you're sharing saliva with," Nathan's voice came from behind us.

Jackson stepped back and chuckled, "Sorry Nathan."

"It's cool man," Nathan patted Jackson on his back.

"Hey Mel, Daley wanted me to give this to you," Nathan says handing me a paper, "She's busy finishing a project so she couldn't come talk to you and you still don't have your phone back so she couldn't text you."

"Oh thanks Nathan," I grabbed the paper and stuck it in my pocket, "I'll be right back I'm going to the rest room."

"Your not feeling sick again are you? Daley said you got really sick this morning and ran out of class," Nathan said with concern in his voice.

"You didn't tell me you had gotten sick," Jackson says with the same concern, "Do you want me to take you home or to the doctor?"

"No I'm okay. I probably just got sick because I skipped breakfast," I lie.

"But you've been feeling sick for like a week now. Maybe you should see a doctor," Jackson suggests.

"Nah I'm fine," I smile and walk to the bathroom before they can reply.

I pull out the note from my pocket and read Daley's handwriting:

_Mel,_

_Got u an app. to see the doc after school. I'll drive u there meet me parking lot after school._

_-Daley_

_P.S: Don't worry everything will be okay :)_

**At The Doctor's Office**

I tapped my foot nervously as Daley and I waited for my name to be called at the crowded doctor's office.

"Calm down Mel. I'm here for you," Daley tried to calm me down for the fifth time but it wasn't working.

"Melissa Wu," a woman says from desk.

"That's me," I whisper to myself.

"Yes come on," Daley says and helps my numb body up.

We go into a pale green room and wait another fifteen minutes for the doctor to come.

"So you're in here because you've been vomiting and feeling nauseous for the past week," the doctor says as she finally walks into the room.

"Uhm yes," I say.

She jots some notes down before turning to me, "Is there any chance you may be pregnant?"

I freeze as soon as I hear her question. It's the same stupid question that had been running through my head since the morning.

"Ms. Wu can you answer my question," the doctor asks.

"Ma'am my names Daley. I'm Melissa's friend," I feel a sense of relief as soon as Daley takes over for me, "There is a chance she may be pregnant that's why she's a little uhh speechless right now."

The doctor looks at some papers, "I understand. So when was the last time you had unprotected sex?"

I gulped thinking back to the night when Jackson and I made love. It was my first time ever and even though it was, I wasn't scared because I knew it was someone I could trust.

"About two or three weeks ago," I look down.

"I can understand why you're scared Melissa but I'm here to help. We'll have you take a urine test and if it comes out to be that you're pregnant I can help you find a great gynecologist," she smiles at me and opens the door, "I'm going to send a nurse in so she can get you started."

"Thank you," I mange to say to say as a million things circulate my mind.

The nurse walks in and hands me a cup, "Fill the cup with your urine to the line and then bring it to me. The bathroom is two doors down."

I nod and find my way to the bathroom. When I finish I slowly walk back to room with the cup that holds the truth.

I hand the cup to the nurse, "How long will it take to get a result?"

"Well were really busy today. If you want the doctor to give you the results it will be another two hours but if you want to just pick them up they'll be at the front desk in half an hour. So what would you like to do?"

"I'll just pick them up," I say not wanting to keep Daley from having to go home and also I only had till six o'clock to get back as well.

"Okay so at 5:30 they should be ready for you to pick up at the front desk," she smiles and walks us all out of the room.

**Waiting For The Results**

Daley and I sat quietly at the Baskin-Robbins, a few streets away from the doctors office. I had been so wrapped up in my issues that I had completely forgotten how nice it was for Daley to get me an appointment and bring me to the doctors.

"Sorry for all the craziness today," I said picking at my ice cream with a spoon, "I really do appreciate you being such a great friend to me."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you were able to trust me enough to tell about it."

I nodded and half smiled before falling back into silence.

Daley put her hand on top of mine, "You know Mel, no matter what those results say you can count on me."

"I know I can. I'm just so scared Daley," I could feel my tears streaming down my cheeks, "You saw that when my father found out that Jackson and I were at the dance he practically wanted to eat me alive. Can you imagine what he'd do if I was pregnant with Jackson's baby?"

Daley handed me a napkin, "It's going to be okay."

"Not if I'm pregnant. After my father disowns me he'll call the cops on Jackson," I began to weep at the thought.

"It's going to be okay Melissa," she comes close to me and hugs me, "It's been over half an hour we should go back to the doctors office."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Okay let's go."

As I held the envelope the contained the results I shook nervously thinking of all the different scenarios.

"Daley I can't open it," I look at the envelope as we sit in Daley's car.

"I'll open it if you'd like me too."

I hand her the envelope and close my eyes as I hear her open it.

"What's taking so long," I say anxiously and open my eyes and see a wide-eyed Daley.

I didn't like that look one bit.

**So that's chapter 15! I hope you all enjoyed it and I will try to update soon. But please leave me a review. Peace!**


	16. A Change of Plans

I finally updated the story! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and sorry that it has taken me sooo long to update. I haven't written in so long so I'd really would appreciate reviews. Enjoy and Review! :)

**Daley's P.O.V**

I scanned the results of Mel's pregnancy test and just kept looking at it over and over again making sure that I was reading the results correctly.

"Daley what do the results say?" Melissa looked at me with worried eyes.

I gulped trying to speak but it was as if I had completely lost my voice and when I finally spoke it was just above a whisper.

I was so numb that I didn't even feel Mel grabbing the results from my hand.

"Mel, I don't know what to say," I managed to finally say.

She had a frighten stare that turned into panic, "Daley…I'm pregnant" she looked back at the results as if they would magically change, "I'm really pregnant..uhh I feel like I'm going to faint"

I got out of the car and walked to the passenger side and open the door, "Mel you need some air."

I helped her up and we sat on the bench. She sat quietly and her face turned to a pale white as she stared out at the parking lot.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now Melissa," I rubbed her back hoping to calm her down. But let's be honest nothing was going to calm her down right now.

"I don't know what to do," she didn't even look at me as she spoke.

"I know your worried about what your dad is going to say but-" she cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"I'm not worried about him," she finally turned and looked at me, "I know how my father is going to react but how is Jackson going to react?"

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Daley and I spent hours talking about my pregnancy and what I was planning on doing. When it had finally began to get dark she drove me home.

"You really think he'll be happy?" I looked at Daley.

Daley gripped the steering wheel as she drove then smiled, "Of course Mel. Jackson cares a lot about you."

Her tone of voice didn't seem as sure as her words did.

We stayed quiet until we arrived in the driveway of my house.

She turned off the car and turned to me and smiled, "Melissa, tell Jackson he'll understand and will be so happy."

I smiled slightly, "I'm scared but I know you're right. We both really love each other and we will figure a way to handle this."

"I'm always going to be here for you Mel. Tell Jackson as soon as you can and don't worry it will all work out for the best," Daley hugged me tight.

**The Next Morning**

I was a bundle of nerves as I got to school the next morning but I was ready to tell Jackson about the baby. I stared at myself outside the window of a classroom after first period and ran my hand to my stomach.

"Boo," Jackson came from behind me and kissed my cheek, "Oh Mel, please don't tell me you're gonna be like other girls who think their fat when they really aren't. You're gorgeous."

He smiled and hugged me tight as I smiled back at him "Thanks Jackson. Umm hey I was wondering if maybe we could meet up during lunch and talk for awhile."

"I'd totally love to Mel but I'll be spending my lunch in detention because I was late to my first period class," he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

"Why were you late Mr. Cody Jackson," I tapped my foot as I have him a stern look.

"Uhhh I accidentally hit snooze on the alarm this morning," he whispered "sorry."

"It's okay just make sure to not do that again. So maybe we can talk after school or something?"

"Yeah sure thing Mel," he said as the bell rung for class and kissed my cheek "I better run don't want to get another detention."

He started to run to his class in the mass of students.

"See you after school," I shouted.

He turned back and smirked before disappearing in the crowd.

I blushed at his smirk. It's crazy how that smirk has such an effect on me.

During lunch time Daley and I talked to Nathan about what had happened yesterday and just like we were expecting he freaked out. But after awhile managed to calm down and I told him about my plans to tell Jackson.

"Where is Jackson?" Nathan looked around.

"You have first period with him. He got detention for being late remember?" I looked at him confused.

He shook his head, "Mel, he was actually really early today and has been really good about being on time."

I froze and began to think about how awkward and nervous Jackson really was when I asked him why he was late.

"Did he say why he was so early?" Daley asked.

Nathan looked around as he took a bite of his sandwich, "Ugh no I have no clue."

Daley and I stared at each other confused.

"Nathan, we can tell you know. So tell us why he was here early," Daley looked at him seriously.

He looked at Daley then at me and sighed as he put his sandwich down, "I really don't know why he was here early but I did see him talking to…" he mumbled the last word.

"To who?" I asked.

"Veronica," he gulped.

That girl was such bad news and just hearing her name maked my skin crawl.

"Look Mel I'm sure its nothing. Remember they are still partners in English and I heard they just got a new project so maybe they were talking about that," Nathan said.

I knew I shouldn't jump to conclusions but I knew Veronica Shaw was still after Jackson and she wasn't going to stop until she had him.

I stood up and grabbed my things, "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Mel don't go looking for Jackson. Just sit here and wait till after school and then you can talk to him about what happened this morning," Daley said gabbing my arm.

"No I'm going to find out right now," I pulled away from her grasp.

"Melissa," she looked around and made sure no one was listening, "stress for you and umm," she looked at my stomach, "is not good so please sit."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry I have to know."

I walked around campus in search for Jackson and realized the only place I hadn't checked was the parking lot. I headed that way and was shocked by what I saw. At that moment I knew my plans of telling Jackson about the baby would have to change.

**Well that's chapter 16! Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate you reading the new chapter and would love to hear what you think of it! Peace!**


	17. The Emergency

So, I haven't updated in a loooooonnng time but decided to continue the story...I don't know if anyone still reads it but if there are people who still read it then I really hope you enjoy the new chapter! And of course I'd love to hear from the readers. I would really appreciate any reviews :) Enjoy and review!

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I had spent the past 30 minutes looking for Melissa and she was nowhere to be found. I was about to give up when I saw Daley and Ian putting up some posters in the hallway.

"Hey, have either of you seen Melissa?" I run over to them a little out of breath. I really need to start working out.

Ian shakes his head, "no, sorry man."

"I thought she was with you," Daley says.

"No, we were suppose to meet after school but I can't find her anywhere," I look around expecting Mel to pop out of the corner, "and I can't even call her, she still doesn't have her phone."

"But she went to look for you during lunch to ask you about…" her voiced trails off.

I looked at her in hopes that she will continue but she doesn't, "to ask me about what Daley?"

"Ian, take a five minute break while we try to figure out where Mel is," Daley hands the posters to Ian and he walks down the hall.

Daley turns to me and looks at me sternly, "Jackson, you lied to her again…we know that you didn't have lunch detention and that you've been talking to Veronica Shaw again."

I sigh loudly; I was really hoping that Mel wouldn't find out about that.

"I am talking to Veronica but only because she's my English partner and that is all," I look Daley straight in the eyes, "I didn't want Mel to freak so I decided to tell her that I was in detention so that Veronica and I could finish our project and I could hang out with Mel after school."

Daley looks at me and shakes her head.

"Seriously, that's the truth. I wasn't trying to be sneaky or …" I try to finish my plea but Daley stops me.

"But Jackson you are being sneaky, you're hiding things from Mel. What did you expect to happen if she found out? That she would magically be okay with it," Daley looks at me with disappointment and says something that I can barely hear, "with her condition you should really not put her in that sort of stress."

"What do you mean…what condition?"

Daley looks nervous and doesn't say anything. I can tell she's hiding something.

**Daley's P.O.V**

Oh boy, I just had to let that slip! Thankfully, my phone decides to start ringing.

"Give me one sec Jackson, Nathan is calling me," I say as I make a mental note to thank Nathan for his perfect timing.

"Hey, how are -" I get cut off my Nathan before I can say anything to him.

I feel like I'm about to pass out as soon as Nathan starts talking to me, and Jackson can tell because he grabs a hold of me.

"Daley what's wrong," I hear him say but I can barely speak.

"I uh we'll be there," I manage to tell Nathan before hanging up.

"Jackson we have got to go now," I grab his arm and drag him to my locker to get my bag. He continues to ask me what's going on, but right now I don't have time to answer that question. I continue to drag him all the way to my car.

"Get in," I say as I open the door.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Jackson crosses his arms.

"There is no time to explain, let's go," I throw my things in the back seat.

Jackson runs over and grabs my keys from me, "we aren't going anywhere until you answer my question."

I roll my eyes and can't believe he is acting like a child, "Melissa is in the hospital. Unconscious. There, question answered, now can we hurry up now!"

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I feel my heart fall to the pit of my stomach as soon as Daley tells me about Melissa.

"I'm driving," I push Daley to the side, I need to get to Mel right now.

"No, Jackson you are not in any condition to be driving right now," she pulls me to the passenger side, "look at you, you are shaking."

I nod reluctantly and get into the passenger seat, Daley is completely right. It's kind of scary that she can be so logical in such an emotional moment. I am surprised to find that she drives quickly and makes a twenty-minute drive into ten minutes.

**Daley's P.O.V**

When we arrive at the hospital we find Nathan within minutes and we are surprised to find Eric with him.

"Nathan, what happened? Is Melissa okay? Can we see her?" Jackson looks around in such a panic.

"I think Eric has more info than I do, he's the one that found her," Nathan says and we all turn to Eric and he begins to explain.

"To make a long story short. I decided to take a shortcut through the park when I was walking home from school. No one was around because all the kids were barely getting out of school and I was about to go down the stairs to get out of the park and there was Melissa at the bottom of the stairs passed out," Eric continues with his story, "I called 911 and then Nathan. The doctor came out just before we called Daley and she said that she's unconscious as of right now."

I turn to Jackson and he is pale, "I need to see her," he walks around looking for an entrance.

"Chief, they won't let us see her right now. All they will let us know is that she must have bumped her head when she fell down and that is why she is unconscious but they are going to do more test," Eric says as he grabs Jackson's shoulder but Jackson pushes him away.

"I am going to see her, I don't care what the doctor said," Jackson looks around nervously.

As the guys try to calm Jackson down I finally begin to process things. I gulp as I realize something. How about the baby?!

**That's chapter 17! What did you think? Let me know! Thanks loads for reading, hope to hear your opinions on the chapter. Peace!**


	18. The Highly Anticipated Standoff

I want say thank you to those who are reading my story and a billion thanks to those who have taken the time to review it, I truly appreciate it! Well, here's Chapter 18. Enjoy and review :)

**Daley's P.O.V**

I sneak away from the guys and walk to the nurses' station and ask to speak the doctor that is attending Melissa. I need to find out about the baby.

"Daley?" I hear someone say and I turn around.

"Jessica! What are you doing here?" I walk over to her and hug her.

Jessica, is a family friend who recently finished med school.

"Well Dr. Kelly sent me out here because someone wanted to talk to her about one of our patients," she looks around "wait are you the one who wants to see the doctor?"

I nod, "My friend Melissa Wu was brought in not too long ago. I have some information that I think the doctor needs to know about."

"I understand. Well, you can tell me and I'll make sure to let Dr. Kelly know," Jessica says.

I try to organize my thoughts but I can't find the right way to say things.

"Jessica this is very private, her parents don't know…actually I'm the only one who knows about it," I feel anxious as I speak, "Melissa is pregnant, only a few weeks. Is her baby okay?"

"Oh my, I have to tell the doctor immediately. Daley, I don't know anything about the baby but I'll have the doctor do an ultrasound to find out."

Tears begin to stream down my face as I think about the baby.

Jessica hugs me tight then looks me in the eyes, "Daley, I promise we will take care of your friend and her baby. If there's any information I will let you know."

Just as she finishes her sentence, Melissa's parents walk through the sliding doors in a panic.

"Jessica, listen to me, you can not tell her parents," I beg Jessica.

"For now we won't say anything, it will be up to Melissa once she wakes up," she starts walking to the doors of the emergency room, "I have to go but I'll talk to you soon."

I nod and walk back to the group, where I can see the Wu's talking to the guys.

"And what are you doing here?" I hear Mr. Wu yell.

Oh no, this not going to end well because I'm pretty sure he is speaking to Jackson. I sprint over there just in time to distract Mr. Wu.

"Hi Mr. Wu, I just spoke to one of the doctors who is attending Melissa," I try my best to get his attention.

He continues to stare angrily at Jackson but finally looks at me, "Can we see her?"

"They haven't let us see her but I'll take you to nurses' station so you can ask them," Nathan says and walks Mel's parents to the station.

"Daley, you literally just saved the hospital from listening to a huge argument," Eric smiles and gives me a high-five.

Jackson sighs, "I don't care about Mr. Wu right now. I care about Mel, so he's going to have to deal with me being here," he walks off angrily.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I find a semi-quiet place in the hospital and sit down. Tears slide down my cheeks as I think about Mel. I can't imagine my life without her and it kills me to think that the last thought she had about me was about me being a liar.

My phone rings and as much as I don't want to pick it up, it's Elaine and I don't want her to worry.

"Cody Jackson, where in the world are you?!" Elaine yells.

I wipe my tears and take a deep breath, "Elaine, Melissa is in the hospital. She's…she's not," I can't even finish my sentence.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know Melissa was in the hospital, don't worry I'll drive over there right now," Elaine says.

"No, it's okay. You must be tired from work, I don't want to bother-," I try to say but she stops me.

"Jackson, listen to me I don't care how tired I am I want to be there for you," I hear her grabbing her keys, "everything will be okay I'll be there in no time."

Elaine is a ray of sunshine right now, I'm glad that I'll have someone here with me because I'm starting to lose my strength.

Thirty minutes later Elaine arrives and when we enter the waiting room of the E.R I am relieved to see that Mr. Wu isn't there. Elaine and I sit with Daley, Nathan and Eric in silence but that only lasted for such a short time. We hear weeping and when we look up we saw Mrs. Wu crying in her husband's arms. We all run up to them and ask them about Melissa.

Mr. Wu doesn't answer the question just looks straight at me and points, "I don't want you here."

I panic when I see how serious he is and find myself unable to speak but Elaine sure finds her words quickly.

"Sir, my name is Elaine Richards and I'm Jackson's foster mom. I am very confused as to why you don't want Jackson here?"

Mr. Wu scoffs and shakes his head, "you being his foster mom should know what kind of kid he is. I don't want my daughter to be associated with a delinquent."

Elaine tenses up but manages to keep her cool, "my child is not a delinquent, he has a troubled past but that does not define him, he is a good person. Yes, this may just be my opinion but just ask these kids here who were stuck on an island with him for almost a month, what they think of my son," she pauses for a second and I take in the fact that she called me her son, it feels good.

Nathan, Daley and Eric speak up and really say some nice things about me and about how much I care for Melissa but Mr. Wu holds firm to his opinions.

"If you still aren't convinced then trust your daughter's judgment. I've met her, she's a smart girl and she is very close to Jackson, she wouldn't hang out with him if he was really all the bad things you think he is, would she?" Elaine keeps her eyes on Mr. Wu.

"Melissa is a child, her judgment isn't very clear," Mr. Wu says.

"I can see how a child's judgment may not be clear 24/7 but all these kids agree that Jackson is a good person," Elaine says calmly but I can hear her starting to raise her voice.

"Enough! I don't want to hear it, get out of here and stay out," Mr. Wu says loudly.

Elaine looks like she's about to jump Mr. Wu and strangle him and I feel awful that Melissa's mom is stuck in between all of this, with all the pain she must be feeling right now, so I finally find the words to say and get right in front of Mr. Wu.

"Mr. Wu, I am not a bad guy. If you could put your prejudice to the side, you might be able to see that I'm a nice person," I say but Mr. Wu continues to shake his head, with disapproving eyes, "but if you want to continue with your ignorance that is completely up to you and with all due respect sir, you aren't going to stop me from seeing her. Hear me clearly, your daughter and I love each other and that isn't going to change, so deal with it."

Mr. Wu looks about ready to punch me and begins to yell at me, "You little delinquent, how dare you call me ignorant and you don't love my daughter you're probably using her. I want you to get -"

He is unable to continue as Mrs. Wu stands in between us, "Edward this is not the place nor the time to be arguing, our daughter is in the ER and unconscious. I know that she loves this boy and as uncomfortable as I am with his past I am going to trust my daughter's judgment."

Mr. Wu grabs her arm with anger but she pulls away, "he is staying here so get use to it, if not you are welcome to leave," she turns to me and tries to smile but sadness is eating her up from inside, "you and your mom can stay here as long as you'd like."

Elaine and I thank her and Daley helps her sit down in a chair.

Mr. Wu looks stunned at his wife's actions and walks over to me and whispers, "Don't get comfortable delinquent!"

I tense up but Elaine puts a hand on my shoulder and I keep quiet as he walks away to sit with Mrs. Wu.

**Daley's P.O.V**

A few hours after the standoff between Mr. Wu and Jackson, the waiting room is still and no one talks. Everyone seems to be lost in his or her own thoughts and I think the pain of not knowing is consuming us all. I see Jessica walk out into the waiting room and waves me over.

"Hey, I got an update on your friend," Jessica lowers her voice, "she's still unconscious but we did an ultrasound and well…"

She pauses and I feel my heart beating so hard and fast, that I feel like I'm going to pass out and Jessica can see this.

"Daley you have to be strong," Jessica holds my hand and I feel my heart fall to the pit of my stomach.

If something happened to the baby I don't know how I would tell Mel.

**Thanks for reading! What did you think of it?! Let me know, I'd love to hear your opinions! Thanks again. Peace!**


End file.
